Dreaming of You
by Flamethemightydragon
Summary: Within the realm of dreams two unlikely children form a friendship beyond time. Will this friendship be strong enough to survive the waking world; or will it lead to something more? Drabble Series.
1. Chapter 1

Light crept along the foot of my bed; proof that I had slept in longer than intended. Today was supposed to be an exciting day; yet, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Father had arrived late last night, as he did every equinox. He would be here for the week to test my skills and see how far I've come in my training over the last few moons. It was the only time I ever got to see Father; the Inu no Taishou.

Frowning, I stared out my window and began watching as an ant dared to enter my domain.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Author's Note: Please see my bio for all notes and upload schedule.

Word Count: 100


	2. Chapter 2

Was it so wrong of me to want to spend more time with Father outside of training? I hated the envy that filled me when watching other children play with their fathers. It was unbecoming as Heir of the Western Lands; yet, I had no control over these feelings.

I understood that Father was needed throughout our lands to keep us safe; but, that didn't stop me from wanting more time with him.

Snorting, I glared at the ant; envious once again of another creature. Oh how I wished to be free of obligation, even if only for a day.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	3. Chapter 3

I was so focused on watching the ant crawl over my windowsill and across my wall; I nearly missed hearing Mother's whispered voice.

"I'm worried about Sesshoumaru." Blinking, I ignored the ant and focused on Mother's conversation. "He has seen nearly ten winters and has yet to gain control over his poison."

There was no doubt in my mind that Mother had no idea I was still in my room. She would not have spoken so near otherwise. Glaring at my hand, I cursed the poison that refused to show itself, yet all knew rested there thanks to my markings.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	4. Chapter 4

"You worry too much Inu no Kimi." The deep voice of my Father set my panic at ease. I may not have gained the control Mother wanted; but Father was a warrior and knew that time was needed to obtain great power. "A human with as many winters is nowhere near as developed as our son."

My heart ached at his words. It wasn't that Father knew I needed more time in order to control my poison; he was comparing me to a human in his mind.

"Forgive me if I do not take comfort in your words." Mother snorted.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think I will ever understand Father's fascination with humans. Getting to know one is nearly pointless with their short lifespan. All that comes with their friendship is heartache when they pass on.

Yet, it's as though Father doesn't mind the heartache. It's no secret that Father has many human friends in his life; especially those of the female persuasion. Mother has made it quite clear that as long as Father fulfills his duty to the West, she cares not what he does in his personal time.

When I rule, my consort will not be given the same freedom.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	6. Chapter 6

It was quite the scandal in the Western Court that Mother and Father weren't a mated pair. Where they did care for each other; they weren't compatible enough to join youki. If the clash of their energy didn't kill them, over time, their personalities would.

However, the one thing they always agreed upon was the strength of the West. Both would do everything in their power to keep the West from falling into ruin. To protect the future, they agreed that a child created from the two most powerful Western daiyoukai would be needed. That's how I came to be.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	7. Chapter 7

I was the hope for the future of the West. The strongest youkai ever to walk the earth; yet I couldn't control my own poison coursing through my veins. Scowling, I glared at the ant crawling through my room without a care.

Time was not on my side. I needed to gain control of my poison and I needed to do so before I met with Father. He may find no fault in my development, but the future of the West was not resting on his shoulders. What I needed was to spend some more time in the dream realm.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	8. Chapter 8

The dream realm was a special place that not everyone was able to reach. It was a place the spirit could go while the physical body was resting. Here, time moved far slower; allowing those able to reach the plane benefits far beyond simple relaxation.

In the dream realm I would be able to take the time I needed to learn control over my poison without becoming more of an embarrassment to my parents.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes once again. Slowly, I felt my body relax into sleep and my spirt reach for the dream realm.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity settled around me as my spirit reached the dream realm. I truly loved this realm. It was the only place I have ever felt at peace. I had no responsibilities here and could make a fool of myself when training all I wanted.

I couldn't keep the small smile off my face as I traveled towards the small oasis I had discovered years before. It was a beautiful grotto with a small pool and waterfall spilling over a cliff above a steam that lead deeper into the surrounding forest. It was the only place I thought of as home.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	10. Chapter 10

A growl spilled across my lips before I breached the tree line. My grotto was invaded. It was rare to run into anyone else in the dream realm, but it wasn't unheard of. The realm was so large and the ability to reach the plane so rare that this was my first encounter with another. I was less than thrilled.

Glaring at the small raven haired girl as she played in the water, I stepped out of the shadows of the trees. The child, younger than I, stopped playing and stared at me with deep blue eyes, wide with surprise.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	11. Chapter 11

"You're not supposed to be here." I nearly snarled. The girl blinked at me but strangely didn't cry as I was expecting. Cocking her head to the side, the girl continued to stare. Was there something wrong with my appearance on this plane? "You need to leave." I growled, trying not to let the girl's presence ruin my plans.

"You're very pretty." It was my turn to blink. The girl walked closer, a smile now on her face. Did she think just because she tossed an off-hand complement in my direction I would forgive her intrusion? She was sorely mistaken.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	12. Chapter 12

The girl paused as I cracked my knuckles. "Why are you being so mean?" It was difficult not to scoff at the pout in her voice. As much as I wanted to avoid a conversation with the girl, I wanted to have the grotto to myself far more.

"This is my grotto. You're not welcome here." The girl blinked again, confused.

"But...this is my grotto. I've been coming here for years." It wasn't an unlikely scenario. The dream realm was vast and the chance of two people accessing the same place of the realm at the same time was slim.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	13. Chapter 13

I glared at the girl, thought it was clear that my surly attitude had no effect on her. "I'm older, so it's my grotto. You can use it when I'm not here." The pout the girl was sporting vanished and anger flashed across her face.

"I was here first. I'm not going anywhere." She placed her hands on her hips. "There's no reason why we can't share the grotto." I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"I will be working on shooting poison from my claws. You will only be in the way."

"Like a Cobra?" The girl asked excitedly.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	14. Chapter 14

I blinked at the odd bouncing child. She was far more excitable than any creature I had ever encountered. "What is a Cobra?" I hated asking, but how else can one learn?

"It's this really cool snake that spits poison through its fangs!" That was interesting. There must be something I was missing.

"How is the Cobra able to do this?" The girl smiled widely, bouncing a bit more.

"My animal book says they use the muscles in their mouths to put pressure on their venom glands. The pressure makes it shoot out!" Could this be what I was missing?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting on the bank of the stream, I stared at my hand. The girl was off to the side playing in the water, and for the first time the sound of laughter didn't fill me with envy. I was far too focused on training to wish for the freedom the girl so clearly felt.

Was it really as simple as this? All that was needed to unlock my poison was to strengthen a few rarely used muscles? Focusing, I tried to move the small muscles around my claws.

Slowly, a small line of green seeped from under my cuticle.

"Dokkasou…"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	16. Chapter 16

It was hard to keep the smirk off my face as I stood across from my Father. The only thing that would have made this training session better was if Mother was in attendance. The time I spent in the dream realm was exactly what I needed; though, if I were being honest the girl had helped far more than she realized.

"Come boy. Show me what you've learned." Without pause, I lunged at my Father; claws extended. At the last moment I spayed him with my Dokkasou. A thrill filled me as he dodged; shock evident in his eyes.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't often I was able to surprise Father; especially in battle. The only thing that would have made the day any better would have been seeing the look on Mother's face when she learned of my accomplishment. Not that it would have shown much.

I made a point to visit the grotto in the dream realm the moment I fell asleep. As unlikely as it was to see the girl there again, I wanted to thank her for the help she unknowingly gave.

I tried not to frown when nothing but the rushing sound of the waterfall awaited me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	18. Chapter 18

I leapt to the side, barely avoiding Father's sword. No longer did he wield Tenseiga while we trained; a great accomplishment for my age. Growling, I landed gracefully and prepared for his next move. If I could succeed in dodging every one of his attacks for the next hour he promised me a reward of my choice.

It was a different motivation tactic than he had used in the past, but it was working far better than any other. I would succeed and have the bonding time with Father I so desperately craved. Smirking, I quickly dove to the ground.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	19. Chapter 19

I leaned against a tree in Mother's garden with my head hung in shame. In the end, I was unable to dodge all of Father's attacks. For nearly the full hour I was doing so well. Then, I got distracted.

One of the servants had gotten too close and Father threw them at me as I was in mid-air. Unable to change directions; I landed on the servant in a pile of twisted limbs. Before I could even rise, Father's blade nicked my neck.

"Never allow yourself to become distracted in battle." He growled, the disappointment clear in his voice.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	20. Chapter 20

It was incredibly cowardly of me; but I couldn't stand the waking world and escaped to the dream realm, needing the time to gain control of my emotions. I sat along the bank of the stream and stared into the flowing water.

I should have been prepared for anything; yet the moment that servant became a factor I panicked. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to burry my feelings. I had no idea how long I was sitting there before I felt a gentle pressure on my arm. Surprised, I locked eyes with concerned pools of blue.

"What's wrong, Cobra?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	21. Chapter 21

"My name's not Cobra." I replied without thinking. How could the girl have gotten so close without me noticing? Was I that consumed with my emotions?

The girl pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "What else should I call you? It's not like you told me your name." I almost smirked, amused at the girl's response.

"You never asked." The girl growled.

"I hate when people use that excuse." I did smirk then, causing the girl to huff. "My name's Kagome. What's yours?" It hadn't escaped me that I had yet to thank the girl for earlier.

"It's Sesshoumaru."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	22. Chapter 22

The girl flopped down on the bank next to me with a smile. "So, what's wrong Sesshoumaru?" Blinking, I just stared at her confused. Why was she not scared of me? She must not be from the West, otherwise she would have been too scared to speak to me; much like the other children of the Court.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over." I may have been grateful to her for earlier, but I didn't want to see the fear fill her once she knew who I was.

"I was hoping we could be friends." I blinked at her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	23. Chapter 23

No one had ever wanted to be my friend before. I was the future Lord of the West, not some normal child. My silence must have begun to worry the girl as she began to fidget. "Why?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're the first person I've met here." She sounded almost as lonely as I felt. Would it really be so bad to humor the girl? I did owe her for the assistance with my poison, so why not?

"The nature of this realm may end up keeping us apart often."

"That's fine!" Her excitement nearly made me smile.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	24. Chapter 24

"Have you ever tried your hardest at something, yet still failed?" The girl, Kagome, was dangling her feet in the water as I broke the relaxed silence around us.

"Of course I have. How else do you learn?"

"By following directions." I rolled my eyes.

"Not everyone learns that way, silly." Kagome giggled. "That's why practice makes perfect."

"Hn." My feet joined hers in the stream. "What do you do when you disappoint your Father?" That was what was really bothering me. The thought of being a disappointment to Father was a crushing weight on my spirit.

"You try again."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome's words echoed through my mind for weeks. I believed I was thinking about things in the wrong way. Even though we were both inu youkai, I was far different than my Father. The abilities I had at my disposal were vastly different than his; it would be logical that I would have to learn about them in another way.

So I started changing something each time I trained.

Not everything I would try would be a success. In fact, there were many times I felt rather foolish. But, when I discovered something new the embarrassment was all worth it.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	26. Chapter 26

A trait among all inu youkai of power is the Mokomoko-sama. It was the physical representation of inner strength. Mother and Father both displayed theirs proudly, but I began to wonder if there could be something more to the Mokomoko-sama.

The key to mastering my poison was unknown and little used muscles. Could Mokomoko-sama be an under used muscle as well? I didn't hide the smirk as I devised a training regimen for Mokomoko-sama. No doubt it would be extremely painful; as any injury to the fluff was. Yet, I knew the pain would be worth it in the end.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	27. Chapter 27

"You're getting sloppy boy." Father frowned as I easily dodged his claws. I refused to be distracted by his banter. I barely landed in the deep snow before leaping out of the way once again. "Your Mother tells me you've been sleeping far too much since I left. That will cease."

I smirked as I rolled to the side. It didn't take me long to figure that if I entered the dream realm during the day I was more likely to run into Kagome.

"Only if you can land a hit." Confidence filled my voice as I jumped once more.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	28. Chapter 28

Sweat chilled my skin as our training continued. We were well past the hour mark by now with no indication of stopping. At this point, Father was a determined to land a blow as much as I was determined to keep him from doing so.

The first time I used Mokomoko-sama to grab a tree, changing the direction of my fall in mid-air was glorious. The shocked look on Father's face was worth all of the pain from training. It was then Father no longer looked at this as a game. In his eyes, we were now training for real.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	29. Chapter 29

I continued to use Mokomoko-sama in my attempts to dodge Father. Unfortunately, as with every muscle, it was prone to strain when overused. Father lashed out, and as I whipped Mokomoko-sama out to grapple a tree it refused to move.

Instead a cramp ripped through me; stopping even my breath with its pain. A moment later, Father's claws connected with my side. For a moment, I just lay in the snow trying to remember how to breathe. Never had I experience such pain before.

As Father stood above me looking down; the pride in his eyes made it all worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	30. Chapter 30

"I am very impressed." Father sat in the snow next to me as I panted. I was still in far too much pain to move. "What inspired you to utilize Mokomoko-sama in such a way?" I frowned, thinking of what I could tell him.

I didn't know how he would react to my friendship with Kagome. Mother, if she ever learned of it would be horrified. I could easily imagine her reprimanding me for playing with my food. But Father seemed to like humans. He spent enough time with them at least.

"Have you ever been to the dream realm?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	31. Chapter 31

In the end, I didn't tell him about Kagome…not specifically. I told him that I had a friend that would train with me and teach me things within the dream realm; but, that wasn't quite the truth. Kagome and I played far more than we trained; and, the only reason she taught me things was because she assumed I already knew them. It was insulting, but it was easy to see the difference between our times.

I wasn't sure if Kagome had realized this or not. It amazed me that my friend was from what was to be my future.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm impressed. It's not often a youkai is able to access the dream realm." I blinked at Father as I slowly sat up. "I will speak with your Mother to allow you access during the day." Both excitement and guilt filled me with the prospect. Now I could spend more time with Kagome, but I hated not being fully honest with Father.

"My friend is human, won't Mother disagree?" Father snorted and waived a hand in dismissal.

"Humans are far more significant than your Mother would have you believe. It pleases me to know you won't dismiss them as easily."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	33. Chapter 33

"Kagome!" I shouted through the trees of the dream realm. I was so excited to tell her that I was given unlimited access to the dream realm, as long as I continued to show the results Father witnessed today. It wasn't something I was concerned over. The dream realm had already proven itself as an asset for training; it doubted it would suddenly stop.

I ran through the trees and reached our grotto quickly. Kagome was already waiting for me but in a state I never expected from my friend.

Kagome was sitting on the bank of the stream; sobbing.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	34. Chapter 34

"Kagome…" I whispered as I froze in place. "What happened?" She only sobbed harder at my question. Sitting on the bank next to her, I discretely sniffed; hoping to find something. I wasn't surprised when no scent came.

The dream realm did not hold the same scents as the waking world. This was one of the only things I hated about this realm. Scent was important to inu youkai and it was like losing an arm to be without.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome sobbed, dragging my attention back to her. "I don't know what to do." I frowned, confused. "My daddy died."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	35. Chapter 35

Never before had I let another get so close to me outside of training. It was undignified as the Western Heir to be seen in such a way. Yet, the moment Kagome crumpled into my arms I only held her tightly to me. She was my only friend. If she couldn't seek comfort from me what good was our friendship on her end?

I was unaccustomed to comforting another; I myself had not been comforted in years. So I let my instincts have a little more freedom than was normal. A quiet growl meant to comfort rumbled from my chest.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	36. Chapter 36

"It's not fair." She cried. "Bad things aren't supposed to happen to good people." She sobbed harder and I frowned. Obviously things were quite different in her time. Bad things happened to people all the time regardless if they're good or not. Perhaps in the future there was some magic that prevented those that do good from being punished unjustly…yet, if that was the case wouldn't it mean that Kagome's father was doing bad things?

"Sometimes things just happen." I refused to believe that her father deserved his death. Kagome was far too pure to have darkness in her blood.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	37. Chapter 37

"Then why bother being a good person?" Kagome snapped, hurt and anger reflecting in her blue eyes. I hated seeing her this way.

"For yourself." In a twisted way, I knew how she felt. How many times had I wondered why I needed to get stronger if all believed me to be weak? "You're a good person so you can look yourself in the eyes." It was the same reasoning I would give myself. It would always help me; hopefully it would do the same for her.

Kagome stared at me, tears still streaming down her face as she thought.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	38. Chapter 38

"Everything's going to change." Kagome whispered as she dropped pebbles into the steam some time later. "Mamma says we're going to have to move in with Grandpa." She frowned.

"Do you not like your Grandfather?" She was always talking about her family, but I had yet to hear of this member. It was strange how quiet she was about him.

"He wants me to be a miko." I blinked and forced myself to stay still. Of all the creatures to befriend; it would be an enemy of my kind. "But I don't want to." That was not something I expected.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	39. Chapter 39

From what I understood from humans, mikos were all but worshiped. They were the only humans that had the power to both protect and heal. A miko could want for nothing if they lived within a village. Even when traveling, they didn't need to worry about basic necessities as they were freely given to them.

"Why not?" I couldn't understand why a human wouldn't want to be taken care of in such a way. Kagome blinked at me, confused. It was times like these I wondered if she had not yet realized that we were living in different time periods.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	40. Chapter 40

"Outside of tradition there's no point to being a miko." She rolled her eyes. I never expected the role of mikos to change so drastically. What could have happened to cause this? Frowning, Kagome continued speaking before I could ask. "And the stairs," She groaned. "I'll have to climb all those stairs every day."

I nearly laughed at her plight. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it. I want things to go back the way they were." I could see the tears willing in her eyes again. How could I help her?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	41. Chapter 41

In the end, I was finally able to cheer up Kagome. All it took was letting go of a little pride. "Look how pretty Sesshoumaru!" I huffed at my reflection in the stream. Braids adorned my hair in various places, accenting the large flower crown on my head.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look like a King!" Kagome smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do; I am Heir to the Western Lands." It didn't occur to me until that moment that I never told Kagome who I was. I frowned, would this knowledge change how she treated me?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	42. Chapter 42

I slashed through my opponent's stomach a little more forcefully than required. Blood gushed from the wound, covering me in the gore. It wasn't this poor creature's fault I was in such a sour mood; yet, I was venting my frustrations upon it.

It had been nearly a year since I'd seen Kagome in the dream realm. When I first told her of my status she claimed that it wouldn't change anything between us. It was a lie. There were too many times I would reach the grotto only to see a shadow of her presence before it was gone.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	43. Chapter 43

Scowling, I shook the gore off my claws. Today was the first day of my survival test. A day I had waited for to prove my worth to the West for many winters. The day I would show everyone that I could protect the West without fail.

Before sunrise, Father had deposited me somewhere deep within the forest of our lands. I was to live and survive until he came for me. He could come at any time; but the longer he waited the stronger I would prove to be. I knew I would be here for a long time.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	44. Chapter 44

I wandered the forest, searching for a decent place to set up a base camp. Father certainly did not make things easy for me. I had been searching for nearly half a day and found nothing that could even become fortified with a little work. No, if I wanted a fortified camp I would need to think creatively. What would Kagome do?

I growled at the thought. Why must she always be in my mind? Hadn't she made it clear from her actions she wanted nothing to do with me? She was just like the other children of the court.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	45. Chapter 45

The first few nights I kept to the trees. Not many creatures would think to look up for dangers. It made things far too easy in my opinion. This was supposed to be a test to prove my worth to the Western Lands. How could I do this without being challenged?

I needed to find something I could show Father at the end of this. Obviously this area wasn't the right place to accomplish that. There were no rules against leaving the general area; but it was highly discouraged. I never really was one to follow the example of others.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	46. Chapter 46

I made certain to stay within the Western Lands, but never stayed in one place for long. The farther I got from where I first started the stronger my opponents became; not just stronger, but craftier. I was no longer dealing with rogue youkai no doubt herded to my location by my Father. Now, I was dealing with real enemies; human and youkai alike.

I didn't pay the humans much mind to at first. They were not the challenge I was looking for. It wasn't until I was deep within their territory that I discovered the true challenge they possessed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	47. Chapter 47

There was a small group of humans sitting about a fire. They seemed irritated as they waited for one of their companions to finish whatever it was they were doing in the makeshift tent. Feminine cries filled the forest as time passed by. Soon, a man strode out of the tent; spitting on the ground as he joined the other men.

"The girl's nearly broken; how long until we reach the next village?" One of the men snorted, tossing twigs into the fire.

"A few days. We can always kill her now." He shrugged. Obviously this was a common occurrence.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	48. Chapter 48

Humans or not, they were still on the Western Lands. There was little doubt that the girl in question was a subject of the West. Was her humanity enough to sentence her to such punishments? A youkai would have killed the men for even attempting such actions; yet humans were often unable to protect themselves. Was it not the duty of the rulers of this land to do so on their behalf?

Deciding to make a game of it; I geared up to protect what was left of the girl. The men would come to regret their actions this night.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	49. Chapter 49

Stealth was never one of my strengths. It was viewed as cowardly in Father's eyes. If you planned on killing something, you should never play with it first. We were not cats. Now however, I could see stealth attacks in a different light.

It was not a cowardly action; it was a fear tactic. If the humans had no idea what was attacking them let alone from where, their own fear would cripple them. It was hardly a fair fight for me to run through and slaughter the humans; why not let their own fear do the work for me?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	50. Chapter 50

I spent nearly an hour flicking pebbles just outside their camp. Each time they would send someone to investigate. When nothing was discovered, they began to get irritated.

The next hour, I spent flashing my eyes at the man who had emerged from the tent when I first arrived. I allowed my eyes to bleed red so they would glow in the darkness. Surrounded by foliage, I knew the man would only be able to see the glow of red through the leaves.

I would only allow him to see just enough to know there was something out watching him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	51. Chapter 51

"Stop!" One of the men growled at the creature I was tormenting. "There's nothing out there!"

"I'm telling you, there're eyes in the woods!"

"Ichigo, take Ryo and prove to him that he's just seeing things." I could hardly keep a smile from twisting my features. What a wonderful opportunity.

The two men left the camp; I followed close behind. "See, there's nothing out here." Ichigo snorted as I moved to hover just over his shoulder. It was a tricky move; as I didn't want to be discovered, but quite worth it when I saw the look on Ryo's face.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	52. Chapter 52

Ryo screamed as instinct kicked in. Before Ichigo could blink, Ryo had drawn his katana and slashed at my eyes. Unfortunately for Ichigo, I anticipated the reaction and dodged before the blade was even a threat. A gurgle escaped Ichigo's lips as his neck blocked the attack meant for me.

Alerted by the scream; the other men rushed from camp. They watched in horror as Ichigo's head slowly slid to the ground. Ryo, realizing the danger he was in, lifted his katana to defend himself. It was an unfavorable battle from the start; and Ryo soon joined Ichigo in death.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	53. Chapter 53

The other men were dispatched in similar ways; each one picking off another of their group. That was until only one remained. By that time; the last man was truly terrified. Playing with him anymore would be cruel; and something only a cat would do. I was no cat. Death came swiftly for him as the first rays of dawn reached through the trees.

Quietly, I approached the tent. I did not want to scare the girl any more than the screams had through the night. "It is safe now." I spoke gently; as though speaking to a wounded animal.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	54. Chapter 54

The girl whimpered in the safety of the tent. I did not wish to leave here there on the off chance the men had friends that would come searching for them. "You need to come out."

I stayed were I was as the tent began to move. Slowly, the girl crawled out of the tent. The man was not lying when he said she was nearly broken. The glazed look in her eyes was painful to see on someone I was duty-bound to protect.

"You are safe now." I repeated. The girl looked at me before letting loose a scream.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	55. Chapter 55

"Youkai!" her screech hurt my sensitive ears.

"I shall not harm you." I had protected her, why would I cause her harm now? The girl screamed louder as I took a step closer.

"Help! Youkai!" Was the girl mad? The glazed look was almost a distant memory as she reached for some pebbles. "Stay back!" I was so surprised by her actions the first few pebbles hit me; not that they inflicted any damage. Growling, I took a step closer to the girl.

"I should have left you to your fate." I leapt into the trees leaving the girl alone.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	56. Chapter 56

Was that how humans show their gratitude? It was no wonder so many youkai slaughtered them. They were weak and idiotic to believe themselves to be superior. I was a fool to think I was duty-bound to protect the humans of this land. They were nothing but cattle; food for the superior youkai around them. Mother was right all along.

My friendship with Kagome blinded me to the truth. Even if Kagome hadn't abandoned our friendship, it wasn't wise to forget she comes from another time. She was unlike the humans of this land. I was a fool to forget.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	57. Chapter 57

I traveled the land for many moons before Father came to retrieve me. Never again did I stop to protect a human. I didn't outright hunt them, but I also did not lift a finger to save them. Instead, I focused on honing my survival skills. By the time Father arrived I felt at home in the forest.

"You've been quite difficult to find my son." I could see the humor in his eyes. I had known he was looking for me. I lead him on a merry chase for the past few days; though he knew the whole time.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	58. Chapter 58

I missed the forest. After the survival test the Western Keep no longer felt like home. Was this what Father felt like whenever he was here? I could not blame him for being away so often. I yearned to return to the forest. Closing my eyes, I did the next best thing and entered the dream realm.

It had been quite a while since I had returned to the grotto. Taking solace among the trees, I listened to the rushing of the waterfall. I was so focused on the sound I missed the arrival of another person.

"There you are!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	59. Chapter 59

"What are you doing here?" I growled. How dare she act as if I was the one that went missing. Kagome blinked at me before sitting in the grass beside me.

"Why are you so angry?" I glared at her, refusing to let her make a fool of me again. Actions speak louder than words and she made things perfectly clear with her absence.

"What do you want girl?" She jerked back as if I hit her.

"Sesshoumaru…" She frowned and I had to look away to avoid weakening towards her. Silence filled the grotto as we just sat together.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	60. Chapter 60

"I have a baby brother." She spoke after a time. "Mama says he was daddy's last gift to us." I snorted. I failed to see how a child could be seen as a gift. If my Father died and left a babe in his place I would be furious. How could a babe protect the West? "He's very loud," She continued. "All night he screams, making it impossible to sleep."

I blinked at the comment. Was that what happened? Could this babe have kept Kagome from me and it was poor timing? I turned my eyes to her smiling face.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	61. Chapter 61

"So you aren't afraid of me?" She blinked for a moment before laughing.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"I'm the heir to the Western Lands; all the children of the court fear me." I was either too powerful or not powerful enough. Fear for their safety or the safety of the land prevented them from getting too close.

"So?" She shrugged. "Just because you have a title doesn't mean we can't be friends." She paused, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Unless you don't want to be friends."

"Of course I want to be friends!" I practically yelled.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	62. Chapter 62

My eyes shifted from side to side as I searched for any movement. Leaping to the other side of the grotto, I closed my eyes. I may not have my sense of smell, but I could still hear far better than a human.

A quite giggle reached my ears and I smirked. She must have known hiding was futile; though it was a much better strategy than running from me. Leaping toward the sound; the giggle changed to a surprised shriek. I reached out a hand; tapping Kagome gently on the shoulder as she tried to escape.

"Tag, you're it."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
Word Count: 100


	63. Chapter 63

"Tell me about your family." I snorted at her request. Over the years, my friendship with Kagome evolved as we aged. We did not play as often as we once did; instead taking solace in each other's company. Often we would lie in the grass together as Kagome talked.

"There's not much to tell." I frowned at the slight crack in my voice. There was more than one reason I preferred to listen to Kagome as of late. Thankfully, she ignored the imperfection; as she always did. I felt her move beside me; no doubt to glare in my direction.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	64. Chapter 64

"You never talk about them." I huffed, rolling over. I had hoped to dismiss her; instead her glare bored into my back.

"And I do not intend to start."

"Why?" The innocence in her question made me want to answer; but how could I do so? I knew her well enough to know that she would be horrified to hear of what was considered normal for me. The way things were in the past was far more gruesome than she was prepared to handle. She was too tender-hearted for this time.

"You will not understand."

"So make me." Stubborn girl.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	65. Chapter 65

"No." I stood, fully intending to leave the dream realm. As well as I knew Kagome at this point; she knew me just as well.

"Don't you dare run!" She quickly leapt to her feet; her glare never leaving my back.

"I'm not running." I snarled, refusing to give into the urge to spin around to face her.

"You could have fooled me." Her indignant snort made me clench my jaw in anger. How dare she insinuate I was a coward. If she wanted this conversation; so be it. I swung around, red bleeding into the corners of my eyes.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	66. Chapter 66

Kagome backed up, her eyes wide in surprise. She should be scared, not surprised at the creature behind my eyes. This was the first time she's encountered my beast. With the changes in my growing body, the beast was something new. I always knew I would have one; all youkai had an inner beast. However, I never anticipated the difficulty in learning to control it.

Any spike in emotion would rile the creature; and he was hard to put back in its cage. It was why I tried to be as emotionless as possible. Without emotions the beast couldn't react.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	67. Chapter 67

I could feel the red bleed further into my eyes as Kagome continued to back up. I wanted to shout at her not to move; that her backing away the way she was fed the predatory nature in the beast. But, I couldn't. It was like I was locked away; unable to control the outcome, but witness to all.

"What do you want to know, Kagome." The voice that came out was deeper, a growl rolling through the words. A gasp escaped the girl as her back hit a tree; the beast savored the sound.

"Sesshoumaru, what's gotten into you?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	68. Chapter 68

Never in my life had I tried to control the beast more than I had at that moment. My beast did not see Kagome as a threat; which was only a slight relief. Her life wasn't in danger, but beyond that I didn't know what to expect. My beast had only ever taken interest in spilling the blood of our enemies. If Kagome wasn't a threat to the beast, what was she?

"Do you want to hear how I protect the West alongside my Father?" The pride radiating from the beast caused me to pause. Was he…showing off to Kagome?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	69. Chapter 69

"Sure…" Kagome hesitated; knowing something was very wrong but that she was at least safe. The beast smirked, focusing on proving our strength. It was a distraction I needed to gain the upper hand.

Using all my force of will, I forced my inner beast back in its cage. The beast howled in rage the moment it realized what I was doing. Soon, my eyes returned to normal and I backed away from Kagome. "Forgive me." I whispered, ashamed of the display. "I should not have lost control like that."

"What was that?" Kagome asked, curious but still not afraid.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	70. Chapter 70

"That was my inner beast." I looked away from her. I didn't want to have this conversation, but I owed it to her. There was no telling how long it would take me to gain control over my beast. I would need to work harder on keeping my emotions at bay. "It won't hurt you."

"Of course not, silly." She giggled and I looked at her. "It's part of you." The blind faith she had in me was awe inspiring. I couldn't let her down. Regardless of how my beast perceived her, I couldn't allow my control to slip again.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	71. Chapter 71

Tracking down Mother was far more difficult than I anticipated. She almost never left the floating castle; how could it be so difficult to find her? I was beginning to grow irritated; something I didn't need at the moment. Mother was the epitome of indifference, if she couldn't teach me to keep my emotions at bay no one could. Though, I would need to stay in control long enough to learn from her.

Growling, I stalked down the halls; searching in each room as I passed. Eventually I would find her. The beast rattled against its cage as I walked.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	72. Chapter 72

"Teach me to be more like you." I bowed before my Mother. I kept my head lowered even as the silence dragged on. Curiosity filled me as I wondered if there was even the slightest change on Mother's face; doubtful.

"What is it that I can teach you that your Father cannot?" Mother finally spoke. Lifting my head, the look of boredom across her face set my beast rattling against its cage once more. It was almost as if it knew what I was trying to do.

"I wish to keep my emotions at bay." An eyebrow lifted in interest.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	73. Chapter 73

"You wish to become emotionless, or simply appear to be so?" Wasn't that one and the same? My confusion must have shown on my face, causing Mother to huff dejectedly. "Only the dead have no emotions. However, I can teach you not to let them control you."

This was what I needed. With my emotions no longer in control I should have no issues controlling my beast. "I wish to learn all you can teach me." I bowed again, hoping she would agree. She should; wouldn't this be vital as the future ruler of the West?

"It won't be easy."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	74. Chapter 74

The cold had long seeped into my bones. How long had I been in this pit, surrounded only by darkness? Panic had left me long ago; as did the anger. All that was left was cold, hard determination.

Mother had said this wouldn't be easy; nor had I expected it to be. When she left me in the pit I was given one instruction; escape.

I had tried everything I could think of to escape this prison; even giving the beast control. Yet, all of my attempts ended in failure. Centering myself, I focused. Logically, there is a way out.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	75. Chapter 75

Panic began to flutter within me. Before I let it take root; I crushed it down with a force of will. Panic will change nothing. No one but Mother knew the location of the pit; so no one would come for me. Taking a deep breath, I refused to let the pit drive me to madness.

For the first time since I entered the pit, I strained my senses; searching for anything that could help me escape. Far away, there was the smallest drop of liquid splashing against the ground. Excited, I turned to face the sound; losing it instantly.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	76. Chapter 76

Tramping down my excitement I focused on the quite sound once more. I needed to reach where the liquid was falling. I nearly lost where it was coming from in the excitement of the find; I couldn't let that happen again.

With a deep, calming breath I summoned my dokkasou. Clawing at the walls of the pit would create too much noise. I needed as much silence as possible. My dokkasou slowly melted through the walls, creating a path I could squeeze through.

Each time I got too excited or moved too quickly I had to force myself to calm.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	77. Chapter 77

"I'm pleased you finally decided to join us." I stared at Mother from across the room. She was sitting with a few of the members of the Court; dining on the flesh of some creature. I should be angry at her for leaving me in that pit for as long as she did; but what was the point? Getting angry wouldn't change a thing.

"Hn." I hummed while taking a seat at the table. I was starving but I wouldn't let her know that. I focused my energy on eating slowly. I didn't miss the small smirk on Mother's face.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	78. Chapter 78

For the first time in my fifteen winters, Father did not show at the equinox. I was slightly disappointed; but overall couldn't bring myself to care. Over the years I have proven that I would bring strength to the West. More than anyone expected.

As I looked out over the land that would one day be mine I realized my destiny. Father spent his life keeping the West secured. My Grandfather, spent his much the same way. I was going to be greater than the both of them.

My destiny was supreme conquest. Under my rule, the West would expand.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	79. Chapter 79

Kagome was already in the grotto by the time I arrived. It had been a while since we had last seen each other. "There you are!" She shouted from the tree branch she had climbed into. "Where have you been?"

"Hn." I stood at the base of the tree, looking up at her. "Training." She blinked down at me.

"Training so much you couldn't sleep?"

"Hn." She blinked again, confused by the change in my behavior.

"What's wrong with you?" She climbed down, frowning at me. I didn't answer her. Instead, I leaned against the very tree she had vacated.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	80. Chapter 80

"Are you mad at me?" She walked up to me and I raised an eyebrow. Why would she think I was angry at her? Yes, I was a bit more controlled than normal; but that was to be expected. I looked at Kagome, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and sighed.

"I'm not angry." She pouted and I couldn't help the small smile that escaped. She could be such a silly human at times. "I trained to control my emotions."

"But, you seem more emotionless than in control."

"Looks can be deceiving." I snorted. I didn't expect her to understand.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	81. Chapter 81

"As a future ruler, I cannot allow potential enemies the opportunity to know my thoughts. By appearing emotionless, they are unable to read me accurately."

"Am I a potential enemy, Sesshoumaru?" I cocked my head to the side at the tone in her voice. She was quite, apprehensive, and concerned. Did she truly believe I would think of her in such a way?

"Don't be absurd." I snorted.

"Then why be so cold?" She frowned. How could I help her understand the necessity behind my actions? She was special; if anyone ever learned of her, she would be in danger.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	82. Chapter 82

It soon became apparent that the equinox of my fifteenth winter would not be the last time Father was late arriving to the palace. Every few years he would grow distracted and let the time slip by as if it were nothing. Surely that meant that the West had far more enemies than we first believed. Father had even commissioned special swords from his fangs to help fight the growing threat.

It was near my two hundredth winter when Father never showed for an equinox; not even late. This would not be the last time and Mother was growing tired.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	83. Chapter 83

The light of the sun was slowly fading from my room. I had yet to light any candles, not wanting to alert Mother of my whereabouts. Father had arrived at the palace today; nearly a month late. It had never occurred to me that his visits were monitored by our enemies; though it should have.

Within the few weeks Father was missing, one of the West's greatest enemies ravaged the land. If something wasn't done soon Ryoukotsusei would destroy us. Yet, Father was too distracted by the earthly wiles of some human to do his duty and protect the West.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	84. Chapter 84

The argument that erupted between my two parents the moment Father arrived was something I would have never believed had I not been witness to it. For the first time in my memory; Mother was angry. When she demanded an explanation, she was fully expecting to hear of a separate threat he was protecting us from. Learning he was late because his human lover was ripe with his child was unforgivable.

My fist clenched as I tried to suppress my own anger. Father was the Inu no Taishou, how could he disrespect the West for the sake of a human?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	85. Chapter 85

Mother gave him all the freedom he wanted. He could have any number of lovers; and as many bastards as he wanted. The only thing she required was his unwavering loyalty to the West as the Inu no Taishou. Yet, he failed in this task. Ryoukotsusei would burn the West to ashes because Father allowed his emotions to rule him.

Perhaps it was not enough to simply appear emotionless. If I wanted to rule the West properly, maybe I truly had to become emotionless. Kagome's frown flashed in my mind. No…that wasn't the answer. Emotions alone would not destroy loyalty.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	86. Chapter 86

Father spent many moons hunting Ryoukotsusei. The dragon was sly and easily evaded Father. He was making a mockery of the West. None of this would have happened were it not for that stupid human princess. Even while hunting, Father was distracted. He would often be seen taking time away from the hunt to visit the human.

"How can he do this to the West?" I growled. Kagome cocked her head to the side, thinking. Recently I've discussed the problems, needing an outlet for my anger.

"Are you mad that he's neglecting the West, or you feel he's neglecting you?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	87. Chapter 87

The question was completely preposterous. Of course I was upset over his neglect of the West. I glared at my friend, refusing to answer her question on principal.

"When Souta was first born I was so mad." She tossed a pebble into the stream, not looking at me. "I tried to blame my anger on all the changes, but that wasn't true. I wasn't the only one that needed Mama anymore."

I folded my arms across my chest. I understood what she was getting at, but our situations weren't the same. The West was in danger due to Father's actions.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	88. Chapter 88

If Father was going to abandon his duty to the West, there was no other choice than for me to step up and take over. When I brought this up to Mother, she was surrounded by the Court; many of whom still viewed me as a child. They weren't completely wrong.

"I would like to patrol and protect the Western Lands while the Inu no Taishou is focused on defeating Ryoukotsusei." If Mother agreed, I would be acting as Lord of the West in all but name. She would be giving away a lot of power while protecting the West.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	89. Chapter 89

In my eyes, this was the first step to achieving the supreme conquest I desired. I could prove to the Court that I could protect the current lands easily with limited power. Then, when the time came to expand our territory there would be no objections; unlike now.

"You cannot allow this Inukimi." I did not let met eyes wander to the impudent Courtier. The ruler of the West had every right to act against the Court if it was to strengthen the lands. "Without an heir the West will be lost!"

"So quickly you assume my son will perish."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	90. Chapter 90

Patrolling was nowhere near as glorified as I imagined it to be. No wonder Father had so many dalliances through the years. Though, I would show the Court that I was not too young for this. The only dalliance I have allowed myself are meetings with Kagome. Though, even those have decreased in number.

Not seeing Kagome as much made patrolling all the more grueling. There would be days where nothing would happen or the enemies would run. It was these days I missed Kagome the most. Not for the first time, I wished that she wasn't so far away.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	91. Chapter 91

It was hard to miss when Father had finally caught up to Ryoukotsusei. The sky exploded with the force of their youki while the earth shook with the power of their blows. I could not help myself; I had to see it. There was never an opportunity in the past for me to see the full extent of Father's power; I would not let this chance slip through my fingers.

I ran as fast as I could towards the battle. Growling, I knew I needed to go faster. Pushing youki beneath my feet; I started to feel something solid form.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	92. Chapter 92

I arrived on the outskirts of the battlefield within a few moments; my new youki cloud dissipating as my feet touched the shaking earth. The sight before me was awe-inspiring. Father was in his demonic form; something I had only recently began to attempt. He flew around the giant that was Ryoukotsusei. Blood spattered the earth beneath them as I gazed on, wide-eyed.

As if distracted, Father looked to the East; giving Ryoukotsusei the opening he needed. A bullet of energy shot from the dragon yet Father didn't flinch. He leapt through the energy, striking the dragon with his fangs.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	93. Chapter 93

As the dust cleared, I was shocked at the sight before me. One of Father's fangs stuck out from the dragon's body; sealing him. Father was no longer in his demonic form; standing on the crest of a hill staring off toward the East.

I could see the blood begin to pool in the snow under my Father as he stood there. What was he doing? Would he not end Ryoukotsusei? Confused, I joined Father on the hill; staring at his back.

"Will you not finish the job?" It was his duty to do so as the Inu no Taishou.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	94. Chapter 94

"I must go to Izayoi." I stared at him in disbelief. His human woman was more important than the safety of the West? "I will return for Ryoukotsusei." I stared as the blood continued to drip from him. As a demon he should have healed by now. The only reason he hadn't was that he was more injured than it seemed.

"And if you're attacked and cannot return?" He continued to stare at the East, towards his human trollop.

"Then Ryoukotsusei is locked away and the West is safe from him." Safe only as long as no one released him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	95. Chapter 95

"Do you insist on going, Father?" It was my one last attempt at getting him to stay, to choose his duty to the West over some human that wouldn't even appreciate the assistance he gave.

"Will you stop me, Sesshoumaru?" So, his mind was set. Even injured I was no match for the Inu no Taishou. I stared at his swords. He had those made to protect the West. If he was no longer planning on fulfilling his role it would be up to me to do so. I needed all the additional strength I could; I needed his swords.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	96. Chapter 96

"I won't try to stop you. However, before you go…please entrust the swords, Sou'unga and Tessaiga to me." I didn't think much of Tenseiga. It's powers were useful, but not something the West needed right now. Though, to be honest, I couldn't think of a time when Tenseiga would be needed at all. If a youkai fell in battle it was due to its weakness; and weakness shouldn't be rewarded. But, Sou'unga and Tessaiga were different. They couldn't help me protect the West as I grew stronger.

"And if I say I won't, will you kill me, your own Father?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	97. Chapter 97

There was no way I could kill Father. Even with as angry as I was with his abandonment of the West I couldn't contemplate ending his life. He was the Inu no Taishou and always would be. His human would perish with time and eventually he would see reason and return to his duty.

"Do you desire power so much?" Did he really think I was debating striking him down? Didn't he know me at all? I suppressed a snort; of course he didn't, he was never around. Much like the West, the Inu no Taishou abandoned me long ago.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	98. Chapter 98

"Why do you seek power?" Had he spent more time in the palace he wouldn't need to ask.

"The path I walk is the way of Supreme Conquest. And it is power that will reveal the way for me." Without strength and power there was no way I could hold the West let alone expand it. Father lowered his head in thought.

"The way of Supreme Conquest, huh?" I could not tell from the tone in his voice if he was disappointed or not. "Tell me Sesshoumaru…Have you someone to protect?"

"Someone to protect?" Kagome's face flashed in my mind.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	99. Chapter 99

I did not know why I thought of her. Kagome was safe, hundreds of years in the future. She had no need of my protection. If anything, the West needed my protection; but that wasn't what Father was asking.

"I, Sesshoumaru, have no need of such." I gestured off to the side in dismissal. Even as I spoke the words Kagome came to mind. Had she been here my answer would have been very different; but my friend was not here and didn't need me.

In his own dismissal, Father transformed into his demonic form once more before flying away.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	100. Chapter 100

I stood among the trees, more numb than I ever thought I could be. Kagome was leaping across the stream, trying not to get wet. She had not noticed me yet, but that was probably for the best.

I had been poor company for the girl over recent years. She hated the emotionless facade I required to stay in control; this numbness would disturb her greatly. Yet, I couldn't force myself to return to the waking world. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and pretend that none of the terrible things from today had happened.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	101. Chapter 101

It didn't take Kagome as long as I would have liked before she noticed me. She glanced up, mid leap and spotted me in the trees. Her wide smile smacked against the wall I held in place on my emotions; I really shouldn't be here…yet I couldn't stay away.

"There you are! I've been wondering when I'd see you again."

"Hn." Her smile faded as I entered the grotto.

"What's wrong?" Was my facade cracked? I lifted an eyebrow at her. How could she tell something was wrong? I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, was she doing some miko thing?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	102. Chapter 102

She smiled sadly, once more hitting the wall keeping my emotions at bay. "It know it's been a lot longer for you; but I've known you for nearly ten years. I can tell when you're upset Sesshoumaru; even when you try to hide it."

All the more reason for me not to be here. The girl was a weakness, one I couldn't afford; especially now that the West no longer had the Inu no Taishou.

"Please talk to me." She placed a gentle hand on my arm as I stared at her. As much as I wanted to; I couldn't.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	103. Chapter 103

But, I couldn't leave Kagome in the dark. She was right that it had been far longer for me when it came to our friendship. It wasn't something I could brush away. "My Father fell in battle." Her eyes widened as she gasped in horror.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…I'm so sorry." Her voice held the pain I couldn't express. Without warning, her arms wrapped around me in a hug meant to comfort; none came. Her embrace was a reminder of what I wanted yet couldn't have. If any of our enemies found her…I frowned, perhaps I could understand Father's actions after all.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	104. Chapter 104

Understanding wasn't the same as approval. Regardless of Father's personal wants he shouldn't have left the West to suffer. Ryoukotsusei was not the only great enemy of the West. As soon as the Panther Tribe hears of Father's demise they will be knocking at our door.

It was a chilling thought. Father was able to drive them away, but at the cost of many Western lives. If only Tessaiga and Sou'unga hadn't gone missing! Without Father's swords how can I hope to protect the West so soon? I needed time to gain power, time the dream realm couldn't gift me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	105. Chapter 105

What I needed to do was at the very least find out what happened to the swords. If they were to fall into the wrong hands…I shuddered at the thought. Kagome however, most have believed my shudder to be from a different source.

"It'll be okay, Sesshoumaru." She hugged me tighter and as much as I wanted to stand still, my arms had their own will and wrapped around her. "I know it hurts, but the pain does lessen with time." Not for the first time, I was relieved Kagome wasn't in this time; it was too harsh for her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	106. Chapter 106

"It is imperative that I protect the West in Father's stead." I tried to force my arms away from her, yet was unable. "My time in this realm will suffer for it." Slowly, Kagome pulled away; forcing my arms to release her. I wanted to growl at the offending appendages. I was their master, not her; they should listen to me.

"But, I hardly ever see you anymore." She pouted and I slowly took a deep breath. If I wasn't careful she could undue all the training I've undergone to control my emotions. More proof of my weakness to her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	107. Chapter 107

"Did…I do something wrong?" Her question was but a whisper, but I heard it. Startled, I blinked at her. How could she think such a thing?

"Don't be silly." I snorted.

"But, you never want to see me anymore." That was far from the case; but, I could see where she could think that. I frowned, even if she was my weakness I wasn't going to get rid of her. I would just need to be careful of who knew about her. I knew that if I wanted to keep her, I would need to be more open with her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	108. Chapter 108

I sighed, pulling Kagome into my arms. She stiffened in surprise, jabbing the reality that I've been neglecting our friendship even further. "It's not that I don't want to see you." Slowly, she began to relax. "I am the future ruler of the West; as such, there are certain duties I must perform."

I lowered my forehead to rest on her crown. "If I had any choice in the matter I would spend all my time here with you." It was the truth, one I hated admitting but she needed to hear. "As is, you have all my free time."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	109. Chapter 109

Her eyes sparkled up at me with wonder. "Really?" I nodded. She was the only thing I could consider good in my life. It was why I kept going back to her time and time again; even with the threat this weakness for her revealed.

"Forgive me if I've made you feel neglected." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me once more in a hug.

"I should be sorry. I know you have important things to do." Did she feel as though she wasn't as important? If I were being honest; she and the West were equally important to me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	110. Chapter 110

I spent many years trying to track down even a trace of Father's swords. Luckily, none of our great enemies have shown themselves as of yet. It was well known that the Inu no Taishou was no more. I worried that our enemies were biding their time, gaining all the strength they could muster for an attack.

This was a great concern of Mother's; so much so, that she uprooted the Western Court to the castle in the clouds. Even if the Western Lands were taken; they would not reach our seat of power. I however, stayed on the Land.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue  
Word Count: 100


	111. Chapter 111

Eventually, I gave up on searching for Father's swords on my own. Instead, I sought out one of his allies that might be of assistance; Bokuseno. Though, the idea never would have come to me without Kagome.

I had made a point to attempt to visit with her in the dream realm more often. It was during one of these visits she told me about one of the moving pictures she likes to watch that had a talking tree as a character. When she wistfully mentioned how she wished she could talk to trees, Father's old friend came to mind.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	112. Chapter 112

"I was wondering when you would come." The old tree youkai appeared before me as I entered his clearing.

"Bokuseno." I nodded my head in greeting. I've never met the old tree personally, but I knew Father had great respect for him.

"How fair your brother?" I bristled at the question. No one has dared mention the hanyou to me; not when his birth caused our Father's death. Though, it wasn't the hanyou I despised, but his mother. That human…I growled at the thought of the woman who so quickly leapt into another man's bed so soon after Father's demise.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	113. Chapter 113

I didn't truly blame the hanyou for Father's death. No, Father's blood coated the hands of his mother. Father had tried time and again to convince the human to leave her home and allow him to take care of her. Yet, she refused.

She wanted her son to have the experience of living among humans. Well, now that will be his only experience. As long as his mother lives she will not allow him to interact with youkai. Mother, before she and the Court exiled themselves to the castle in the clouds, asked to take the hanyou and was refused.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	114. Chapter 114

To be honest, I felt bad for the hanyou. By the time he will finally be able to learn about his youkai heritage he will be alone. I worried over what his mother would tell him of his paternal family; and sadly, I was the only one. Once that human denied Mother the right to rear Father's progeny she washed her hands of the hanyou. I however, refused to do so.

Even if I had to make myself his enemy I would make sure to be a part of his life. It was now my responsibility to help train him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	115. Chapter 115

"His fate is unknown." Bokuseno frowned, not liking the hanyou's fate any more than I. "He will not be forgotten." It was the only solace I could give the old youkai, at least at this moment.

"That, at least, is good to hear. Now, tell me Sesshoumaru; why have you sought me out?"

"I seek your assistance locating Father's swords." Silence filled the glade, and I began to feel a little silly. How could the old tree youkai know the location of Father's swords. He passed from this world far from here.

"Tell me, why do you seek the swords?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	116. Chapter 116

Now was not the time for omission. Something about the old tree youkai told me he would know if I withheld anything from him. So, swallowing my pride; I decided it would be easier if I just pretended I was speaking with Kagome.

"Without Father, the West is vulnerable. I need the swords to protect the Lands until I can become stronger." Bokuseno thought long on my words; and I knew that he at least had an idea on where to find the swords.

"What you seek will not be easy to find, as it is not yours to keep."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	117. Chapter 117

Not mine to keep? How could that be? As first born son, should his swords not be my inheritance? My confusion must have no doubt shown on my face, as Bokuseno began to rustle his branches; reaching for something.

"Your great Father did in fact leave you an inheritance." As if summoned, Tenseiga fell from his branches. How could I protect the West with a sword that doesn't even cut? Regardless of how worthless the sword was, I still picked it from the ground. There must be a lesson in this somewhere, Father would not leave the West completely defenseless.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	118. Chapter 118

"Tenseiga…why?"

"You will understand when the time is right. Though, I can see that you will not be dissuaded from your goal." If a tree could sigh, Bokuseno would have done so. "Give up upon the Sword of Hell as it has been lost in the Well of Time." Riddles, I shouldn't have been surprised. "The Sword of Destruction lies within the Belly of the Beast, found only once the Old Man laughs." Without warning or a chance for me to respond, Bokuseno left me to my thoughts.

I stared at Tenseiga, not sure what to think about the riddles.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	119. Chapter 119

Sou'unga was a weapon without equal. It had always fascinated me as a child. All that power within the blade; yet Father rarely used it. Even with his strong will the temptations uttered by the blade were difficult to ignore. Using the sword frequently gave power to that voice. Perhaps it was best that it was lost.

Tessaiga however, that was different; I could not let it stay lost. However, if the riddle was any indication it would be a long quest to locate. Before I could even find Tessaiga's resting place I would need to find the old man.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	120. Chapter 120

"Do you know of legend about an old laughing man that finds a powerful sword?" Kagome blinked at me from the tree she was climbing.

"Me? Nothing." I huffed, trying not to seem like I was pouting. I still had not figured out the meaning behind the riddle regarding Tessaiga. "But my Grandfather might. I can ask him when I wake up."

"That would be most appreciated." I murmured. Honestly, I did not have much hope regarding the legends from the future. They might be about this time period, but the reliability was not the greatest. Details change over time.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	121. Chapter 121

"Long ago, the great Imp King wandered the lands of Japan. His power was known though the four mighty Youkai kingdoms. He lived for many centuries, only to perish by the hands of a human. Though, this human was no ordinary peasant. He was sent by the Kami themselves to rid the land of the Imp King.

Though it wasn't well known, the Imp King had one weakness; his Nintoujou. All of the Imp King's powers resided within the staff; and the Kami told this to their savior. Through trickery any kitsune could be proud of the human stole Nintoujou."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	122. Chapter 122

"Unable to defend himself from his enemies, the Imp King perished without his staff. Sadly, the human fared no better. The Kami wanted the Nintoujou destroyed. The powers the staff contained were too strong, for the Nintoujou was the only item that could return the Sword of Destruction to the human realm.

Greed corrupted the human as he ran from the Kami. But he should have known that you cannot run from the heavens. The human took shelter in a waterfall, only to be lost within. The Kami sealed both the human and the Nintoujou never to be seen again."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	123. Chapter 123

"I have never heard of the Nintoujou before." Kagome was lying in the grass, bored after reciting the legend.

"Maybe it hasn't happened for you yet? Though, I hope you appreciate what I did to get that legend for you." She pouted and I had to stop myself from chuckling at her. "It took Grandpa over an hour to tell me the tale, and now he thinks I want to be a miko." She glared at me, and I could not stop the laugh that time.

"Does he not realize you are too old to begin training as a miko?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	124. Chapter 124

"Things are different in my time." Kagome shook her head. "Youkai don't exist outside of legends." She frowned, not that I blamed her. The thought that youkai didn't exist…that I wouldn't exist…

"So, many aspects of a miko are unnecessary." I finished for her, not liking where her train to thought was going.

"Yeah…" She sighed wistfully. "To be honest, I've always wished I was living in your time. As scary as it would be, there I can see a point to being a miko…besides keeping the tradition alive."

"Do not wish such a fate upon yourself." I shuddered.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	125. Chapter 125

I returned to the Western Court soon after learning of the Nintoujou from Kagome. If there ever was an Imp King, then the great library would help. The only problem was with how large the library was, I was taken from protecting the land far longer than I felt comfortable.

Yes, the West had an army; but why risk the lives of many when only one of great strength could defend all? That was truly the secret behind why the West had never lost a war. Our warriors were well trained and well rested at all times, unlike the invading armies.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	126. Chapter 126

Eventually, I did find some information on an Imp King that ruled long before the West was established. As expected, there were differences from the legend. The biggest being the Imp King was the one to lash out at the humans first.

What the library revealed, was that the Nintoujou itself was created from the corpses of the Imp King's original tribe. This gave the staff the ability to sense the dead and spew fire from the pits of hell to defeat enemies. It was implied in the research that only another imp destined for greatness could wield the staff.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	127. Chapter 127

I nearly groaned once I realized the next step in my quest for Tessaiga…finding an imp destined for greatness…a nearly impossible task. Bokuseno was not exaggerating when he said it wouldn't be easy to find the sword. I will have to search hundreds of imp tribes for just one that could be destined for greatness.

Though, the more I think of the quest for Tessaiga, the more I begin to remember the names of Father's most trusted servants. Could one of them know of Tessaiga's location? If so, why not come forward? I frowned; my quest was not a secret.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	128. Chapter 128

It was many seasons before I found the first of Father's servants. I had already visited many imp tribes to no avail; none of the creatures stood out. It was by chance I ran into Myouga. He was running from an oni when I crossed their path.

It took a matter of seconds to destroy the oni and trap Myouga between my claws. "You're a very difficult flea to find." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" I could smell the fear coming from the flea and raised an eyebrow in confusion. What reason did Myouga have to fear me?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	129. Chapter 129

I had never personally met the flea youkai. For him to fear me means that Father has said something. What could Father have said to make his servant fear me? Bokuseno was not frightened; and though the flea was known to be a coward, he had no reason to be frightened on just crossing my path.

"You fear me." I let curiosity shine through my eyes, not wanting to ask the flea directly. Sweat broke across his forehead as I opened my palm to allow him to stand on his own. I hoped for more answers if he was comfortable.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	130. Chapter 130

"Touga-sama warned me you would come." He swallowed audibly. It was odd hearing Father's name rather than his title from someone other than Mother. I frowned, why would Father have warned of my coming? It wasn't surprising that he would have known I would search for his swords, but why warn his retainer?

"Hn, then tell me where to find Tessaiga."

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama; but, Tessaiga isn't for you to wield." I narrowed my eyes at the flea. This was the second to mention this. Why would Father be so set against my use of Tessaiga? The West needed it.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	131. Chapter 131

"Tessaiga is needed to protect the West. You will tell me where it is." I growled a little. The flea was already scared of me; if I played upon that fear perhaps he would bend and tell me what I need to know.

"Tessaiga is needed for something far more important than protecting the West." My growl turned into a snarl. How dare he! Nothing was more important than protecting the West! I felt my beast rattle against its cage and knew my eyes had bled red. The beast howled for freedom.

Myouga stuttered as he begged for his life.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	132. Chapter 132

I shut my eyes, searching for the calm needed to control my beast. I could feel my jaw elongating with a partial shift into my demonic form. This had been happing more often lately. My first shift was close, and it took considerable control to keep it at bay.

It had been too long since my beast had been given the freedom it craved. I feared what it would do once it was released. The shift would happen sooner or later; but when it did, it would be on my terms. I would not allow the beast to control me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	133. Chapter 133

By the time I regained control of my beast, Myouga was gone. I wasn't surprised. Though, no doubt the coward will believe his life to be in danger if we meet again. Still, the very thought that something could be more important than the West…

I snorted, it was absurd. The West was everything. For a moment, Kagome's face flashed across my mind. At least, the West was everything for now. It was Kagome's future for the West I was so determined to protect my people from. Why else would I have met Kagome if not to heed her warnings?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	134. Chapter 134

I focused my quest on finding the imp with the destiny. With Myouga's reaction I doubted any of Father's other servants would be any different. If Father didn't say anything to them, I was sure Myouga would.

From time to time, I would return to the library; hoping to find more information on possible locations for the imp I sought. The only thing that diversion gave was possible locations of the Nintoujou. As helpful as that will be at a later time, I only found the information to be frustrating. I had no use for the Nintoujou without the imp.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	135. Chapter 135

"Even from the grave, Father is being unnecessarily difficult." I growled the moment Kagome appeared in the grotto. I continued to pace around as she no doubt tried not to giggle. The girl could find amusement in anything.

"What makes you say that?" I paused long enough to stare at her.

"His actions are keeping me from protecting the West like him." We had discussed this at length. Did she no longer listen when I spoke to her? I nearly growled again.

"But, why would you want to follow his example to the letter? Why not create your own style?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	136. Chapter 136

I smirked at her. Were it not for the centuries I've known her, I would be surprised at how simple her solution was. Time and time again she's shown me that she's unlike the humans of this time. She's smart and efficient. Her creative solutions have more than once been the answer to my problems. It was little wonder why my beast craved to be around her.

Instead of trying to match my Father; I should strive to go beyond him. Not only would it help protect the West; but it will bring me one step closer to supreme conquest.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	137. Chapter 137

"And if our enemies locate the blade?" It was one of my greatest fears. I wasn't strong enough to defeat my Father; how could I defeat a blade forged from his fang? Kagome just smiled.

"Don't let them." As if it would be so easy. Ah, to live in a time such as hers…I still planned on searching for Tessaiga; but not for myself. No; now, I was searching to keep it from falling in the hands of our enemies.

"How are your miko lessons?" I teased with a smirk; only to be rewarded with a glare from my friend.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	138. Chapter 138

Things had been relatively peaceful in the West far longer than I expected. When creatures finally started reaching beyond their borders, it was the East that struck first. There were rumors that the youkai of the Eastern Mountains were terrorizing small tribes in the West. This was unforgivable.

Before I could lead an attack against the East, I needed to confirm the rumors. So, in an idea creative enough to make Kagome proud; I walked the boarder of the lands. If the Eastern youkai determined to step over the border into the West, I would have all the justification needed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	139. Chapter 139

It was near deserted along the border; which was to be expected. No one wanted to be in the way of the initial invasion. This was not the case when I reached the center of the Eastern Mountains.

There was a large tribe of imps surrounding a nun youkai. It appeared as though the leader of the imps was to be the youkai's meal. Unfortunate for the nun, the imps were subjects of the West, and the youkai's right foot was over the border.

"Don't block the way. Stand aside." It was the only warning I would give the youkai.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	140. Chapter 140

"Who are you?" The imp leader asked, all but hanging near the jaws of the nun youkai. I nearly rolled my eyes. For one of my future subjects not to recognize the Crest of the West upon my brow...If I was anyone but the future Western Lord I would leave the imp to his fate.

"I said stand aside." Focusing my dokkasou into a whip, I tried not to smirk. I was excited to finally use this new technique in battle. "Don't you understand?" My whip cut the arms from the nun youkai causing the imp leader to fall.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	141. Chapter 141

Quickly, I used my whip to kill any remaining youkai that were supporting the nun. I was pleased to see the results of the attack. This will easily become a new favorite.

"You…make a path!" The imp leader shouted. The sea of imps parted and bowed. They might not know who I was, but they knew I was powerful. Was this how Father felt as he traveled?

I heard foot septs behind me but refused to look back. "Lord Jaken!" One of the imps shouted.

"Forget about me!" The lead imp shouted back.

"Lord Jaken!" It seems I have a follower.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Word Count: 100


	142. Chapter 142

To be honest, I was quite surprised to find the imp leader following me. Never had an imp followed me in the past. Could this be the imp I was looking for, the one with the destiny? The imp ran a few feet in front of me and bowed low.

"Please forgive my ignorance. Perhaps you didn't mean to, but you saved my life! Please allow me to serve you! I beg of you!" This imp would demote himself from leader to servant so easily? I will need to put this to the test.

I walked past him in silence.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	143. Chapter 143

"Wait for me!" I could not help but smirk as I heard the imp chase after me. I was growing more confident that this imp…this Jaken…was the imp I was looking for all along. Already he had proven himself to be unlike any of the other imps I had encountered. Now, the final test would be if he could use the power of the Nintoujou.

I said nothing as I lead the imp to one of the suspected places of the staff. This too, was part of his test. By their nature, imps do not follow others without any reason.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	144. Chapter 144

Jaken continued to follow; shouting my praises and bowing at every turn. It was obnoxious to say the least. This was supposedly the imp destined for greatness, yet he groveled like a lowly cowered.

I had seen the bravery in the youkai when I first encountered him. Even faced with certain death from the nun youkai he hadn't backed down. It was something I would need to remedy if he could use the Nintoujou.

We reached the first of many waterfalls I expected to visit before finding the Nintoujou. Yet, it seemed that luck was on my side for once.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	145. Chapter 145

I reached into the waterfall and narrowed my eyes. The water was warmer than I expected. Cautiously, I reached in further and brushed against bones. If Kagome's legend was to be believed these were the remains of the human that stole the Nintoujou.

Unafraid of the skeleton I searched for the staff; it wasn't hard to locate. The space behind the waterfall was small; only enough room to stand, and if the human was any indication, get stuck. I pulled the staff from its ancient hiding place. It was an ugly thing, but I could feel the power it held.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	146. Chapter 146

I turned to Jaken, not surprised to see him bowing before me. "Here." He looked up just as I tossed the staff at him. Thankfully, he caught the Nintoujou without issue.

"Um…what is this?" He looked at the staff confused.

"If you can use it, I'll entrust it to you." If he couldn't use it, I would just take it back. I would carry the Nintoujou myself until the right imp came along.

"Yes sir!" He bowed low holding the staff respectfully. "Pardon me…How do I address you?"

"Sesshoumaru." He gasped, finally realizing who I was.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru." He bowed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	147. Chapter 147

To say that I was surprised by my new retainer would be an understatement. Upon first impression, Jaken seemed to be quite brave for the small and weak youkai he was. Yet, when danger came he was not opposed to hiding and allowing me to defeat the foe.

He had no problem with defending himself if necessary; yet, he refused to completely run away. Coward he may be; but he was less of one than Myouga. What didn't surprise me what that he was in fact able to wield the Nintoujou. Jaken truly was the imp I had been seeking.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	148. Chapter 148

My beast was restless. What's worse, I couldn't pin point the reason why. Logically, I believed it was due to how long it had been since I allowed the beast free; but deep down, I wasn't sure. It had also been a long time since I've seen Kagome in the dream realm; not from lack of trying.

Much like in my youth, it was like she vanished. Could she have another sibling keeping her from sleep much like last time? Or, was it something else? It didn't escape my notice that she'd been complaining about a boy as of late.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	149. Chapter 149

Kagome was nearly fifteen; old enough to begin courting by even her future standards; and this Hojo boy had noticed. I didn't know who was more displeased by the idea of Kagome being courted by another; my beast or myself.

As preposterous as it was; I wanted nothing more than to have Kagome to myself. Even with her being in the distant future, I hated the idea of her with another. Yet, there was nothing I could do.

Kagome could be nothing more than a friend – a shadow in my dreams. My beast needed to accept this; as I had.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	150. Chapter 150

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted; snapping me awake. I wanted to growl at the impromptu wake-up. I could have sworn I saw raven hair walking towards the grotto before I was woken. If I missed the first chance to see Kagome in years for something simple…

I glared at my retainer and tried not to smirk at the scent of his fear. Honestly, the imp had no reason to fear me. I may have started being a little rough with my treatment of him; but that was simply to aid in his strength. He had a destiny to uphold after all.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	151. Chapter 151

"Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken groveled. "I overheard a youkai hunting a hanyou in the woods." I raised an eyebrow, preparing to send a rock at the little imp. Of all the things he could have disturbed me with…I growled. No doubt Jaken realized his predicament. "The Lady Izayoi is dead; the hanyou is Inuyasha."

I frowned, no longer irritated at the imp. I knew humans lived only a fraction of the lifespan of a youkai, but I expected the human whore to live bit longer. Inuyasha was still I child, unable to protect himself; I had to find him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	152. Chapter 152

The child was far better at hiding than I ever anticipated. The search for my half-brother was already difficult due to the fact I could only search for the minute trace of Father's blood running through his veins. Adding on that the hanyou was hiding from youkai made this task nearly impossible. So for the first time in a long time; I let my beast free.

My demonic form was nowhere near as impressive as Father was before his demise. But, I was still an intimidating creature to behold. Running over the land, I prayed I would find Inuyasha first.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	153. Chapter 153

I towered over a section of the forest. The scent of fear and my Father permeated the area; proof the hanyou had to be here. Not wanting to frighten the child any more than he already was, I returned to my humanoid form. Normally reigning in my beast enough to allow this was quite the task; it seemed that it didn't want to upset Inuyasha anymore than he was as well.

"Inuyasha." The scent of fear spiked at my words and I frowned. He was far too scared to come when called. How could I get him to trust me?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	154. Chapter 154

What would Kagome do in this situation? Calming others came far easier to her than it ever did me. Suppressing a sigh, I sat on the ground and closed my eyes. I hoped I would appear non-threatening; who knew what that woman told Inuyasha about his youkai family.

"I'd have preferred a different situation; but it pleases me to finally meet you, brother." An odd feeling settled in my chest at calling Inuyasha brother out loud for the first time. It wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't something I had expected. There was rustling in the bushes as Inuyasha cautiously approached.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	155. Chapter 155

I stayed silent as the child decided if he wanted to completely reveal himself or not. Thankfully, after a painfully long length of time, he stepped out from the bushes. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was shocked at the sight.

I had always known that I took after my Mother when it came to appearance; Inuyasha though was all Father. His youkai blood must be very strong for him to look so much like the Inu no Taishou. No wonder youkai were hunting him.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" The confusion and despair in his eyes pained me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	156. Chapter 156

"Do you want me to kill you?" I kept my voice even, devoid of the anger I held towards his mother.

"No." Inuyasha lowered his head as if admitting a weakness. "But Mama said that all youkai hate hanyou." I narrowed my eyes causing him the back up a step. If all youkai hated hanyou then they wouldn't exist.

"She lied." Inuyasha growled, taking a step closer to me. I could see a slight red tinge around his eyes before a gentle pulse from his right eye banished the haze.

"Don't disrespect my Mama!" I almost smiled at his spirit.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	157. Chapter 157

Father's blood was strong indeed. The hanyou might even match me for strength one day. It would be disastrous not to train him.

"Come." I stood, disarming the child from surprise alone. He didn't know what to expect from me, and I didn't blame him. He lived among humans all his life; and it wasn't youkai that hated hanyou.

"Why?" He turned his nose in the air, trying to use his senses to make sure this wasn't a trick.

"We're Pack." It should have been enough of a reason; but I shouldn't have been surprised at the confusion he showed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	158. Chapter 158

"What's Pack?" He asked while thankfully following me to where I left Jaken behind. I wanted to ignore his question, not entirely sure how to answer it; but thoughts of Kagome stopped me.

As her brother grew he would always ask her questions about their Father. I remembered clearly her anguish over how and what to tell him. If Kagome could tell her brother about something so heart wrenching as the death of their father there's no reason I couldn't find a way to explain anything Inuyasha needed to know. Regardless of how fundamental it seemed.

"Pack…is like a family."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	159. Chapter 159

"Again." I demanded. It had been a few weeks since Inuyasha started traveling with me. I still searched for Father's tomb, but it was no longer the priority that it once was. Now, I needed to train Inuyasha as much as possible. If Inuyasha was going to be as strong as I suspected, the West might not need Father's swords after all. Between the two of us, we could protect the West with ease.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and focused on his youki. It had taken less time to teach him the basic attack than I had anticipated.

"Sankon Tassou!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	160. Chapter 160

"Sesshoumaru?" I quickly looked back at Inuyasha as he tried to gain my attention. "Can we stop for the night?" He had been keeping an eye on the sky for the last few hours. I was curious, but we weren't too far from where Jaken was waiting with information on potential tombs.

"There is still daylight." Sunset would soon be upon us; but with our enhanced senses there was no need to stop so soon.

"Yeah, but…" He looked at the sky again and I narrowed my eyes. What was he not telling me?

"Come." I ordered. Inuyasha reluctantly followed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	161. Chapter 161

There was a sudden loss of youki and I stopped in my tracks. Eyes wide, I spun around expecting to see the corpse of what was once Inuyasha. Instead, I was met with a sight I could barely comprehend.

He was human.

"Explain." Inuyasha lowered his head in shame, but, he did not cry.

"It's the new moon." He said as if that explained everything. I narrowed my eyes prompting him to continue. "You know," He shrugged. "The one day every month where a hanyou becomes human. Mine is the new moon." I needed to get him to safety quickly.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	162. Chapter 162

Inuyasha refused to sleep the whole night of the new moon; even with me keeping watch. Though, I honestly couldn't blame him. It was a fascinating process; watching his youki return with the sunrise. He might have been used to it; but I had never heard of such a thing before.

"Tell no one of this weakness." I uselessly demanded. It was clear that Inuyasha did not want anyone to know, otherwise he would have at the very least told me beforehand. No, I demanded his silence for my own peace of mind. The young hanyou had grown on me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	163. Chapter 163

I soaked in the pool in the dream realm, letting the pounding of the water hit my shoulders to wash away the stress. Traveling with Inuyasha was nothing like traveling with Jaken. The imp idolized me; Inuyasha didn't trust me.

It hurt.

He was Pack; and only a poor Alpha ran a Pack that didn't trust each other. With Father gone that left me as Alpha; and I didn't know how to be a better one for Inuyasha. I had taught him to protect himself, and I was slowly teaching him about his youkai nature. What more could I do?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	164. Chapter 164

Growling, I closed my eyes; praying to all the Gods I knew of that Kagome would return. I needed her advice. She would know what I needed to do; she always did.

It didn't help matters that Inuyasha was terrified of my demonic form. The poor boy ran at the sight of my beast when it escaped its chains earlier today. His reaction hurt my beast far more than his lack of trust did.

Opening my eyes, my breath caught in my chest. My prayers had been answered. Standing on the bank was Kagome – as though she was always there.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	165. Chapter 165

There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked away from me. Had I expected to see her today, I never would have wadded into the pool. The two of us stopped swimming together years ago when she became a young woman.

"Where have you been?" My question was a little more demanding than I had meant for it to be.

"I saw you yesterday." She glared at me. Yesterday? How could that be so? I knew our time moved differently, but it's never slowed down this much before.

"Kagome, I haven't seen you in nearly a century."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	166. Chapter 166

To say she was shocked was an understatement. "How can that be?" She gapped at me. I could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes and had to turn to look at the sky. I didn't mean for her to get this upset; though, I should have known better.

"It must be part of the magic that allows us to meet here, even when we live in different times."

"Oh Sesshoumaru…you must have been so lonely." She collided against me and as her arms wrapped around me, I felt at peace for the first time in nearly a century.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	167. Chapter 167

I woke feeling more relaxed than I had in a long time. Unfortunately, that feeling wasn't to last. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. His scent trail indicated that he left shortly after I had fallen asleep. Frowning, I tried to follow his trail as best as I could, but he took my lessons to heart.

Not far from our campsite his scent ended at a stream. He had willingly left; no doubt frightened of my beast. "Jaken." I didn't have to shout for my retainer to appear.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Keep track of Inuyasha; make sure he stays safe."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	168. Chapter 168

It had taken far longer than I expected; but, the Panther Tribe was restless. However, they were being more of a nuisance than a threat. Many Western villages were being raided. No one was killed, which was preventing me from retaliation. Not that it was my choice.

When the raids first occurred I approached Mother and asked to strike down the Panthers; a request she denied. No lasting harm had come to our people; there was no need for war in her eyes. But I knew the Panther Tribe. It would only be a matter of time before they killed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	169. Chapter 169

I spent my days wandering with no real goal in mind. I couldn't find Tessaiga; Inuyasha was in hiding, and the Panther Tribe had yet to make a mistake. What more could I do? Even Kagome had disappeared again; though I doubted she would notice.

Jaken was the only constant in my life. It was sad really. The imp was not the greatest of companions when it came to stimulating me socially. Slowly, I found myself relying more and more on the lessons Mother taught me.

I grew colder, not wanting to feel the aching loneliness. Kagome would be horrified.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	170. Chapter 170

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted through the trees, nearly causing me to roll my eyes. I was watching over Inuyasha and the last thing I wanted was for him to know I was there. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" I tossed a rock at the imp, hitting him in the head. A small smirk appeared at his dazed expression.

I won't lie and say I didn't get any enjoyment from my treatment of my retainer. I was trying to help strengthen him; though, I am sure there is a less sadistic method I could use. But then I wouldn't be true to my nature.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	171. Chapter 171

I stared at Jaken as he cowered before me; not that I blamed him with my red eyes. He should know that I wasn't one to kill the messenger. Not, I was more prone to taking my rage out on those that deserved it, like the Panther Tribe.

They had finally attacked, causing even Mother to take notice. All life in the last village raid was eradicated; women, children, elders, livestock…everything.

Mother had to finally admit that the Panthers needed to be destroyed. I was to lead the Western Army into to battle; and protect the West at all costs.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	172. Chapter 172

It was finally time to prove to the West that I was just as great of a general as my Father before me. I may never gain the title of Inu no Taishou; but I didn't need to. I will be the Lord of the West once Mother passes on. I will be greater than the Inu no Taishou; I will be the Inu no Bushou…the Great Dog Warlord.

It wouldn't matter how many joined with the Panthers; the West would not fall. With the Army gathered, we waited for the Panthers at the plain that would be our battlefield.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	173. Chapter 173

Looking around the Army, I narrowed my eyes. Something was missing. We weren't lacking for power, but something wasn't sitting right. "Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sessoumaru!" My ever faithful retainer bowed.

"Fetch Inuyasha. He should join in vanquishing our Father's enemy." He may not have a wish to protect the West, but he should defend the honor of his blood. The hanyou had grown strong though the years on his own. Father would be proud of his strength.

Though, I was concerned over the company he started to keep as of late. The miko could be more dangerous than he realized.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	174. Chapter 174

It came to no surprise that when Inuyasha ran from my side that he encountered far more obstacles than any child needed. Humans hated what he represented and youkai wanted to kill him based on who his father was. No child should live through that.

I did what I could to keep him safe, especially on nights of the New Moon; but, I couldn't be there at all times. When Inuyasha reached what humans would consider his teens he started spending time around Edo.

Honestly, I don't know what worried me more; the miko Kikyou or the Shikon no Tama.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	175. Chapter 175

All youkai had heard the legends of the Shikon no Tama. Yet, there were only two schools of thought when it came to the bauble.

Some youkai believed they had a will strong enough to keep the madness of the jewel at bay. These were the youkai that constantly attacked the miko; losing their lives for their folly. I prayed Inuyasha wasn't part of this group.

Other youkai believed the enhanced powers given by the gem to be nothing more than a crutch. The strength given was false and would never truly be theirs. I was firmly in this category.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	176. Chapter 176

Kikyou was notorious for hating youkai; not that anyone could blame her. The poor woman was constantly attacked as the protector of that cursed jewel. But as much as she was known to hate youkai, she was also known to be quite benevolent; never killing unless forced to do so.

I could see where Inuyasha would be drawn to the miko. They both had hard, solitary lives that were forced upon them. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Inuyasha's presence in Edo.

If he was there for the jewel there would be no saving him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	177. Chapter 177

Even if Inuyasha had a will strong enough to combat the madness of the jewel, it was not a wise decision. He was a hanyou. There was only a finite amount of power a hanyou can hold before their youki drove them to madness.

The legend of the jewel able to grant any wish… anything that cursed would not be wise to use. Any wish granted would be a twisted joke of what the user anticipated.

A large group of youkai led by Rouyakan appeared by my side. "Master Sesshoumaru, we are willing to be part of this." Rouyakan smiled.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	178. Chapter 178

"Fight! Fight!"

"They need to be taught a lesson!" I stared at the group of youkai before me; all shouting for blood. They were not part of the Wester Army, what was this all about?

"What are all of you doing here?" Rouyakan stepped up once again.

"You father protected us then, now we want to help you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Never had I expected the subjects of the West to rise up to fight with their Lord. I was speechless. Of course I wouldn't turn them away; the honor of battle was for the entire West, not just the Army.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	179. Chapter 179

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Terrible news!"I turned at Jaken's shout.

"What is it? I asked the moment my retainer bowed low at my feet.

"I went to look for Inuyasha…No matter what, he's still Inu no Taishou's son." Which is why he should be here…yet, I did nott see him with Jaken. Was he still too frightened of me to come to our aid?

"And? Where is he? Is he too cowardly to show himself? Or did he refuse to come to the aid of his brother?" I hated the thought of the latter.

"That stupid Inuyasha was bound by a seal…"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	180. Chapter 180

"What?" I was shocked. I had just seen him sitting in a meadow with Kikyou, how could he have been sealed?

"Well…He…lost his heart to a mortal priestess and was caught off guard." So he was after the Shikon no Tama after all. I sneered in anger.

"Fool!" I cursed.

"Yes, a total fool. But, who are they?" Jaken looked to the youkai gathered around.

"Father saved them in that first battle."

"Then they are allies! That's good news…I thought we'd be in deep trouble, but looking at it now, we should have nothing to worry about. Right, Lord Sessoumaru?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	181. Chapter 181

Lost in thought, I stepped on Jaken as I walked towards Rouyakan. Inuyasha was as much of a fool as our Father. He should have left the jewel alone. He was lucky he was only sealed. Though, even a hanyou should have enough sense to know better. Death would have been kinder.

I turned back to Rouyakan, allowing the ice to take over my veins. "Your assistance is welcomed." The youkai shouted war cries at the announcement. "I want you to take the left flank guard. Do not allow the Panthers to break through." They cheered again, taking their position.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	182. Chapter 182

For the first time in my life I willingly let my beast have complete and utter control. My demonic form soared over the battlefield, much like Father had centuries before. Blood was strong in the air.

Screams filled the air from both the Panthers as well as the Western Force. Neither side was willing to give in as more blood soaked the earth below. The death that littered the earth quickly melted under the acid dripping from my jowls. More hazards for the Panther's to avoid.

"We meet at last Sesshoumaru." I glared at the iced haired Panther before me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	183. Chapter 183

"Touran" I glared at the new leader of the Panther Tribe. I had heard she had taken over not long after the last battle. "Make this easy on yourself and leave while you still can."

"You're the ones that should run." She scoffed, summoning a spear of ice. If it was a fight she wanted, I would give it to her. Swiping a paw at her she easily dodged.

Though my strength multiplied exponentially in this form; it wasn't built for speed. I could take out large groups of enemies without issue; but this one Panther would be too quick.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	184. Chapter 184

With a growl, I forced my beast back into its cage; returning to my humanoid form. Normally a lengthy process, I was relieved that it took only a heartbeat to accomplish; the thrill of battle no doubt spurring the change.

Before I could blink, Touran had sent shards of ice flying in my direction. Dodging the best I could, I was unable to miss all of the projectiles in my vulnerable state. Feeling the ice tear through the flesh at my side only increased my blood lust.

Cracking my knuckles, I leapt through the ice shards towards the Panther's throat.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	185. Chapter 185

Ice met my claws as Touran blocked my attack with her spear. "You have to do better than that little puppy." I growled, using Mokomoko-sama to wrap around her ankles; pulling her to the ground. Much like my Father in my youth, Touran was surprised with the maneuver.

"Time to die little kitten." I mocked, dokkasou dripping from my claws. I moved swiftly to take her head, only to jerk back at the last minute as a wall of flame appeared between us. I was force to leap back to avoid burns.

"Karan…" Touran's surprised whisper pulled my attention away.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	186. Chapter 186

I glared at the fire haired Panther through the flames. "Time to stop playing with the dog, sister." Touran stood her place, joining me to glare at the intruder of our battle.

"We will not run."

"Shunran is gravely injured." Were it not for my superior hearing I would not have heard Karan. Was only one of the Panther Deva's injured so badly to call for a retreat? With the thick sent of blood in the air it should have been more.

"This will not be the last you will see of us, puppy." Touran growled as the Panther's retreated.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	187. Chapter 187

I surveyed the battlefield in shock. Between the Western Army and Father's old allies, never once did it occur to me that this war could have gone so poorly. Yes, the Panthers retreated; but did that mean we truly won? There were far more of our dead lying upon the earth.

With a spark of hope, I reached for Tenseiga. Supposedly, the sword could bring back a hundred lives with one swing; now would be the time to put it to the test. Unsheathing the sword, I slashed through the air as I saw Father do long ago.

Nothing happened.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	188. Chapter 188

Tenseiga was nothing but a sham. The legends of the ability to bring back the dead were a lie. This was nothing more than a glorified bokken. I should have expected no less than Father leaving me such a useless sword. He turned is back on the West when he met that human; why would it have been any different when it came to his pack?

Growling, I thrust Tenseiga back into its sheath. I would still wear the sword, but not in remembrance of my Father. It would be a symbol of how much stronger I was than he.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	189. Chapter 189

My guilt over the dead grew as I rounded up the survivors before we buried our dead. The Western subjects that came as Father's allies were hit the hardest. The few survivors were greatly injured and in no condition to help with the task ahead. I should not have sent them into battle alone. Not that I had much of a choice.

I wasn't able to spare any officer from the Army to help lead them; and Rouyakan was not trained to handle the onslaught. Things would have been far different if Inuyasha had been here; the fool he was.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	190. Chapter 190

Had he never run from my side I would have taught him everything I knew. He could have been as great of a commander as any leader in the Western Army. But no; he had to lose his head and seek the Shikon no Tama.

Clenching my fists in displeasure, I tried to bury my rage at Inuyasha. There was nothing I could do about it now. The West suffered a great loss this day, and it was my fault. I should never have allowed Rouyakan and his friends to join the battle.

I would not make this mistake again.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	191. Chapter 191

I was destroying the grotto. I had no idea if the dream realm would repair the trees I was destroying with my dokkasou and claws, but I could care less at this point. Once again I was alone at a time I desperately needed Kagome. What good was having a friend if they were never there when you needed them the most?

I knew in my mind I could not fault her for her absence; but my heart refused to listen. She was just another person to abandon me in my life. She was nothing more than a selfish human.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	192. Chapter 192

"Mother." I stood before the Western court, fully expecting a reprimand over the deaths of so many in the last battle. "The Panthers have been driven out of the West."

"At a great cost to our own from what I hear." The disappointment in her voice cut deeper than any sword.

"We told you he was not ready for such a task, Inu no Kimi." One of the Courtiers spoke out; sprinkling salt in the wound.

"Perhaps, Sesshoumaru, you should spend more time protecting the West opposed to chasing after your Father's shadow. Let this be a lesson to you."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	193. Chapter 193

I did not stay long at the Castle in the Clouds. Jaken was waiting for me to continue our patrol of the lands. The only difference is that now I was no longer worried about finding Father's swords. I had never seen them in action before, and if Tenseiga didn't work what makes me believe that Tessaiga would? There was only one thing I needed to do before returning to my wandering ways.

"Jaken." I called to my retainer, letting him know it was time for us leave. He quickly followed, the only one not disappointed in me that day.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	194. Chapter 194

I stood at the foot of the Goshinboku staring up at the peaceful face of Inuyasha. What a fool. Father wasted his life protecting this hanyou and this is what he has to show for it? The miko died of her injuries; leaving none that could break the seal placed upon him. He would stay there, pinned to the tree for eternity.

The constraints of seal were brutal. It was as if he was in a state of suspension. No sustenance was needed, nor would he age. If the seal was broken it would be as if no time passed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	195. Chapter 195

Had he not lost his heart to the miko he would have no doubt been killed. It would have been far better than being left in this state. "You were always a fool, little brother." I growled, trying to contain my anger at seeing one of my blood in such a state. "Always letting your emotions override your judgement."

That whore, Izayoi, should have given him over to the West the moment Father passed. He could have used Mother's training when it came to controlling emotions far more than I.

Turning from the sight, I swore never again to return.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	196. Chapter 196

Much to my displeasure, the trees I destroyed upon my last visit to the dream realm were in the same condition. It shouldn't surprise me; this plane of existence never made much sense in all the centuries I've visited.

There was no sense of smell; yet sights, sounds, and things of the tactile nature seemed as real as the waking world. If the landscape of the dream realm retained any injury to it; did anything that happened to those that spent time here happen in real life as well? It was a theory I would need to test one day.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	197. Chapter 197

When I wasn't slaying any youkai causing a problem for the West, I was training either myself or Jaken. Though, Jaken still had yet to realize that the abuse he faced on a daily basis constituted training. To be honest, I was beginning to wonder about it myself. There were other ways to train the imp; yet, I chose one of the most degrading ways simply because it amused me.

Long ago I would have thought to change that behavior; simply for the thought that Kagome would be horrified. But, that was no longer the case. Kagome was not here.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	198. Chapter 198

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken shouted through the trees, searching for my location. I had just dispatched a group of traveling priests that were purifying youkai at whim. Normally I didn't care; as youkai that were weak needed to be exterminated. But these priests were killing children. It was the one thing I would never tolerate.

Stepping out into the open for Jaken to find, I took a deep calming breath. It had been like this for decades. Each passing year I felt my Mother's training taking a deeper and deeper hold. But, I was also becoming more powerful than any anticipated.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	199. Chapter 199

I stood at the edge of the destroyed forest staring in shock at the grotto. She was there. After all this time, after everything that happened…she was finally here.

A large part of me wanted to return to the waking world and be done with our friendship. She might not have any control over when she appears, but after everything that happened how could I face her? I had the blood of hundreds on my hands from the war with the Panther's alone.

Yet, a small part of me couldn't run. I missed what we had and wanted it back.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	200. Chapter 200

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't keep the anger from my voice. Kagome jumped, spinning on her heels to face me.

"What happened here?"

"I asked you first." I glared, hoping I didn't sound as childish as I thought. She blinked, not expecting the frigid welcome.

"I came to see you." She spoke cautiously, as if my beast were out. Perhaps my eyes were bleeding a little red. "You won't believe the things I've been through." I scoffed, unconsciously easing some tension.

"I doubt it could be anything like what I have gone though."

"I fell down a well."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	201. Chapter 201

"How terrible for you." I didn't even feel the urge to roll my eyes. It had been so long with so many things happening since I've last seen Kagome that the training Mother instilled in me was all I really had left. It was the perfect protection.

Kagome had proven that she was just as bad as any other human, so why was I still here? Why did I care so much about what she had to say? I should leave; let her know what it felt like to be alone in the grotto while needing the other so desperately.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	202. Chapter 202

"You know what, I've had an awful two days and your attitude isn't helping!" I raised an eyebrow as she flopped on the ground, almost defeated. "You've no idea how scared I've been."

"I can imagine all the little bugs in the well were quite terrifying." Much to her displeasure, I didn't flinch at her glare.

"Mistress Centipede was terrifying, but she wasn't even remotely little." How could she know of Mistress Centipede? Inuyasha killed her decades ago when she yet again attempted to take the Shikon no Tama. "I thought all youkai were like you; clearly, I was mistaken."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	203. Chapter 203

I narrowed my eyes at the girl. What did she mean that she was mistaken about other youkai? I was the only one she had ever met. There was more to this well than I originally thought. With a sigh, I sat next to her. "Explain."

"Oh, so now you want to hear about my adventure." She huffed and glared. "Why should I tell you? It's not like you care what happened to me." I had forgotten how frustrating this woman could be.

"Are we not friends?" Though I was beginning to doubt that, I hoped she wasn't.

"We are."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	204. Chapter 204

"Then explain." I wouldn't ask her again. If she didn't start talking I would leave. I'm sure there were other places in the dream realm to enjoy just as much if not more than this grotto.

"I was looking for Buyo in the well house when Mistress Centipede broke the seal on the well and dragged me inside." There were so many things wrong with that sentence, but Kagome didn't give me a chance to dissect it. "She scared me enough that my reiki was unlocked. After she ran off, I dragged myself from the well and into another world."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	205. Chapter 205

I narrowed my eyes at her. Did she really expect me to believe that some well was a portal to another land? "Nothing looked familiar until I found the Goshinboku. But when I reached the tree; there was a boy pinned to it."

My eyes widened in surprise. How could she know of Inuyasha being pinned to the tree? She hasn't appeared since he was pinned; I had no way of mentioning anything. It was impossible for her to have known that without firsthand knowledge. For the first time in a long time, a tendril of fear ran through me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	206. Chapter 206

"Even after they captured me I couldn't just let the villagers die when Mistress Centipede returned. She was after me, not them." I would not have agreed with her, but Kagome was far more kind hearted than I. "So I ran back into the forest; but this time, the boy was awake."

I glared at Kagome. There was no possible way Inuyasha could have awoken from the seal. Only Kikyou had the power to break, let alone weaken the seal. "I'm kind of glad he was there. After Mistress Centipede bit the jewel from my side she was unstoppable."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	207. Chapter 207

It had been fifty years since any word of the Shikon no Tama was heard. Could it be that the cursed gem was in the future with Kagome? Why was it in her body? Could she be the reincarnation of Kikyou? It would explain the reaction the seal was having toward her.

"I released Inuyasha and he easily killed Mistress Centipede." It wasn't surprising. He was strong for a hanyou. "But, then he turned on me." She frowned and once more a tendril of fear ran up my spine. "If I hadn't tripped when I did, Inuyasha would have beheaded me."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	208. Chapter 208

A rage more intense than I had ever encountered washed over me. If Kagome was to be believed, then she was now in this time period; and she was in danger from my own brother. I had to go to her; I had to find her. Inuyasha was sealed in Edo, that's where I should look first.

Before I could even take a step in their direction the weight of my responsibility to the West hit me. I couldn't just abandon my post; not for some human, friend or not. I had to stay here, and keep the West safe.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	209. Chapter 209

For what felt like the first time in my life; I understood how Father felt the night he went to Izayoi. For centuries I condemned his choice; yet my first instinct was to follow in his footsteps. It was a choice I couldn't afford to make.

I failed the West once already with the numbers lost against the Panthers. I could not do so again. I would have to have faith that Kagome could take care of herself. She was a miko after all; one that now knew how to purify. I could only hope Inuyasha would stay his hand.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	210. Chapter 210

For hours I struggled against my beast. Never had it been so difficult to control as it was now. It yearned to be by Kagome's side; and for Inuyasha's blood. Jaken was overly cautious when approaching me. There was no doubt in my mind that my eyes held hints of red around the edges.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, forgive me for asking; but where are we going?" Jaken had every right to ask. I was returning to Bokuseno. It was the only thing that might help Kagome while I continued my duty to the West. Kagome needed Tessaiga more than the West.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	211. Chapter 211

I stared at the sky as if the very heavens themselves were to fall. Out of nowhere, a bright light exploded over the trees; sending glittering pink across the sky. Whatever had happened, I knew deep within my heart that Kagome was involved.

This time was too dangerous for her; whatever this light is was proof of that. She had never listened to me in the past; but now she would have too. If I ever ran into her, no matter how much the thought pained me; I would have to scare her badly enough for her to return home.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	212. Chapter 212

I barely moved in order to dodge the oni's attack. It was odd; this weak creature attacking the way it was. Most youkai as weak as this one made a point to stay out of the way. They valued their lives far more than this one.

"Allow me, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken focused on the Nintoujou, forcing the head of the old man to spit fire at the oni. The shriek could be heard for miles as the creature burned to ash. It really was quite pathetic.

As I moved to continue to Bokuseno, I noticed something glittering in the ashes.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	213. Chapter 213

Curious, I sifted through the ashes until I found the shining object. Staring at the small shard in my claws I knew at once what it was. A piece of the Shikon no Tama. I had never encountered the cursed gem before, nor had I wanted to.

How had the gem shattered? It was obviously the source of the light from a few days ago. What happened to Kagome? That chill of fear ran through me again as my beast howled in its cage. No, I had to have faith that as a miko, she was able to protect herself.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	214. Chapter 214

Now, this was a far greater threat than I anticipated. With the Shikon no Tama shattered, anyone was able to use the shards. The West was in more danger than anyone realized. The shards would need to be collected and kept safe before anyone of true evil intent did so.

Walking up to one of the trees, far from the ashes of the oni, I forced the Shikon no Kakera deep into the bark. There was no way I wanted to carry the shard with me; but I wasn't just going to leave it lying around for anyone to take.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	215. Chapter 215

"I require information on the location of Father's tomb." I stood before Bokuseno, concerned over the debacle with the Shikon. Now more than ever Tessaiga was needed. I could protect the West from any that held the shards; but I knew Kagome. If she had anything to do with the gem shattering she would be determined to gather them all. She would need more protection that just her reiki.

"I have already told you that Tessaiga is not yours to wield."

"It is not I that needs to do so." I knew Kagome couldn't either; but it could protect her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	216. Chapter 216

Much like Tenseiga, Tessaiga had the unique ability to protect the wielder from harm. Unlike the powers the legends claimed they possessed, I knew firsthand what the protections of the blades entailed. Even if Kagome could never use the sword to strike down her enemies, she would be protected enough just by having the blade at her side.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru. Why do you search for Tessaiga?" I knew the old tree was keeping the location from me; just as I knew that if I told him anything other than the truth I would never know what secrets he kept.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	217. Chapter 217

"For protection."

"You have been doing a fine job protecting the West; you do not need Tessaiga to continue." Not everyone would agree with him. I swallowed hard, hating the words that were about to come out of my mouth.

"It's not for the West." Bokuseno's eyes widened in surprise. No doubt he believed that I only lived for the West. The words themselves could be seen as treason in Mother's eyes; and certainly not something he ever expected to hear from me.

"Visible, but invisible. The true protector of the grave cannot see it." Must everything be a riddle?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	218. Chapter 218

I should be grateful for the hint of the tomb's location; but I was frustrated. How could I get the protection Kagome needed, since I couldn't be there for her, if I couldn't find Tessaiga.

"Use the Nintoujou to your advantage." I raised an eyebrow, unsure what he meant by that statement. I knew of the shriek the old woman produced when the incorrect tomb was located. How was that supposed to help ease the search for the grave? "Freedom shall be your guide."

I nearly growled in frustration. Why must I always leave Bokuseno with more questions than answers?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	219. Chapter 219

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please wait!" Jaken ran through the dense forest. I really was moving too quickly for the imp; but it couldn't be helped. I was more than frustrated at the conversation with Bokuseno. I'm not even after Tessaiga for myself and he's still being difficult.

I growled as Jaken yipped behind me. He no doubt tripped over some of the many roots. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru! The Nintoujou!" My retainer's shout of disbelief stopped me in my tracks. With a glance over my shoulder I was shocked to see the Nintoujou floating, as if pulled towards an object far from us.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	220. Chapter 220

Freedom shall be your guide. Jaken hardly ever let go of the Nintoujou. Was the key to finding the location of Father's final resting place truly so simple? Of course it was. Often the simple solutions are overlooked just because they seem too simple.

"Come." I started to follow the Nintoujou, walking between Jaken and the staff. However, the moment Jaken was no longer able to see the staff, it fell to the earth. I stared at the once floating staff, growling in frustration. Of course Jaken would have to lead the way; he was the imp with the destiny.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	221. Chapter 221

I stood on a boulder, staring at the moon. I hated having my retainer lead us to the tomb. I was an Alpha, and as such should be leading. But the Nintoujou wouldn't allow it. My beast rattled in its cage, more in need for Kagome than taking our place as Alpha.

I was beginning to doubt that giving her Tessaiga was the right decision. It would be wasted with her; used like a barrier. But if the legends were correct, and I took the sword, I could do much more. I could protect both the West and Kagome easily.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	222. Chapter 222

I was strong. There was no doubt about that. But, I wasn't nearly as strong as Father was at my age. With Tessaiga's power, I would gain the strength I was missing to accomplish anything I wanted. I wouldn't have to worry about the state of the West if I was by Kagome's side. It would be no issue to run back from time to time and slaughter any that dared threated the West.

Unlike Father, I wouldn't have to choose. I would make sure of it. "Wh-why! Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" I turned, walking towards Jaken.

"Is it here?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	223. Chapter 223

"Yes." Jaken turned to face the stone tomb Nintoujou lead us to. "The stake pointed in this direction, then lodged itself by this tomb. We'll check it immediately." Jaken ran towards the tomb. I was pleased to see his enthusiasm for our quest. Though, he was always so eager to please I should not be so surprised.

Before he came too close to the tomb, wolves appeared behind the boulders, snarling viciously. Jaken froze the moment the wolves appeared. "Why would beasts respect a tomb? Lord Sesshoumaru! This is it! There's no mistake!" I was inclined to agree with him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	224. Chapter 224

The area seemed fairly close to the location of the family home of that human whore. With the appearance of the wolves, there was nearly no doubt. Myouga was supposed to be the tomb's guardian. What better food source was there for a flea than a pack of wolves? Especially with the added protection they would bring.

Jaken could easily dispatch the wolves; but, it was likely Myouga was hiding on one of them. I didn't want Father's loyal retainer to join him in the afterlife. Not when I could easily prevent it, and give Myouga a warning of sorts.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	225. Chapter 225

I calmly walked past Jaken towards the wolves. I could feel my retainer behind me, shooing the beasts as much as he could; brave little imp. The wolves snarl; one barking at me, warning me to stay back. Looking at the wolf, I wondered if this was the one that carried Myouga. Probably not, he was too close to danger.

"The fang…I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to transform myself into an even greater power!" I looked around at the wolves; they didn't fear me. They should; as many of them would die.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	226. Chapter 226

"It seems my power is still insufficient, I'm still too naïve. Am I unsure of myself? No…I just don't know my limits." I idly wondered if Myouga understood the warning for what it was; that I wanted Tessaiga because it was a guarantee to accomplish what I wanted. I raised a hand, preparing my acid whip. "I presume too much about my power…"

All the wolves leapt toward me, but it was too late. Their lives were already forfeit. My whip spun around me, cutting into the beasts. "The fang…I want the fang…" Within moments, all the wolves lay dead.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	227. Chapter 227

I stood before the tomb, strangely cold and indifferent. This was the last place my Father was before he passed. Shouldn't I feel something? Kagome would have. Once I retrieve Tessaiga, perhaps I'll bring her here sometime. Doubtful; she needed to return home as soon as possible. It was too dangerous for her here. "Jaken…the Nintoujou." Jaken ran up to the tomb.

"Yes, my Lord." On top of the tomb, he placed the end of the staff and he had done many times before. And just as it had in the past, the female head rose; eyes open and shrieking.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	228. Chapter 228

"The female's face is screaming. Does that mean this is not the tomb you seek?" How could this be? Everything pointed to this being the right place. There was something I was missing. I turned, wanting to leave this cursed place. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please wait!"

Visible, but invisible…perhaps the riddle implied something that seemed to become invisible at times. Fog could easily do so; and there were many rivers in the area. What harm would it do to check the rivers for any tombs?

"We will need a boat." I could easily float over the water; but Jaken could not.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	229. Chapter 229

I had Jaken looking in another direction for a boat. There were quite a few humans about; I'd be surprised if there were no boats available. It wasn't long before I came across a battalion of warriors. They seemed to be resting and preparing for a feast. No doubt they recently slaughtered an innocent village. Humans could be truly disgusting creatures in this time.

"Who goes there?!" I slashed at one of the warriors with my claws. They died quickly; alerting the battalion of my presence. I nearly growled. I had wanted to be stealthy and just take a boat.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	230. Chapter 230

"What's the matter?" The general of the battalion appeared, irritated at being disturbed.

"My Lord!" One of the warriors around me shouted. Must humans always be so loud? It was rather irritating.

"Why you…who are you?!" Perhaps I could still obtain a boat without having to dirty my claws any more than they already were. It was rather difficult to get the blood out from under them.

"A boat…" I requested; my tone calm and board.

"A boat?" The general laughed. "Who has the luxury to lend you a boat in the middle of a war!?" It wasn't my war.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	231. Chapter 231

"I want a boat." This was the general's last chance. I wasn't going to be nice forever.

"What?!" He shouted, running toward me. I had the urge to roll my eyes at how childish he was being. He could have easily kept his life if he'd just given me what I wanted. But no, he wanted to be difficult.

I grabbed the general by the neck, quickly snapping it. He took one final gasp of air before I flung him into the very boats he was protecting. Now you will lose two boats. See what happens when you don't share?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	232. Chapter 232

"Why you…!" One of the warriors shouted as the battalion drew their weapons. I really didn't feel like slaughtering humans. There was no challenge, no honor in doing so. Thankfully, Jaken made his appearance through the tall grasses.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I can't find any boats in this area!" He looked around, seeing all the boats I had found. "Huh? Oh…! So many boats! Leave it to Lord Sesshoumaru!" Ah, the unquestioning loyalty of the imp. How had I ever lived without him by my side?

"Wh-what?" The appearance of my retainer confused the warriors ready to fight to the death.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	233. Chapter 233

"You're not mortal, are you?" Another warrior asked. Did I look mortal? My hair was covering my pointed ears, yes; but nothing about my appearance looked human.

"Beast! We'll kill you! Surround him!" The warriors closed in and it took everything in me not to roll my eyes. Even a hundred humans wasn't a challenge. I didn't have time for games.

"Jaken…I'll let you deal with them." I walked off, waiting for the screams to fill the night air. The boats docked on the bank of the river were far larger than needed; but there wasn't much of a choice.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	234. Chapter 234

The river had grown misty rather quickly after leaving the shore. I was hoping that we were traveling in the right direction; not that we could let Nintoujou free to check. "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"What is it?"

"The location of the tomb. I believe that Inuyasha knows where it is." My beast howled at the name; the one that dared to harm what was mine.

"Inuyasha?" Without thinking or warning I slapped at Jaken, sending him plunging into the river. As he came up for air, I forced him back under with the Nintoujou. "It's a name I'd rather not remember…"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	235. Chapter 235

I would never forgive Inuyasha for attempting to kill Kagome. Even if he didn't know she was my friend there was no excuse to attack the one that rescued you. Unfortunately, I was unable to kill Inuyasha for his transgression; he was still Pack. But, I could make him wish he were dead.

"Please forgive me!" Jaken begged as I still held him under the water. As angry as I was with Inuyasha, I didn't want any more attention sent in that direction. I knew Kagome. There was little doubt that she wouldn't abandon the hanyou; she liked making friends.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	236. Chapter 236

"Besides, he is not alive." I sunk the staff deeper; hating the sour taste in my mouth from the lie. "I heard that a spell was cast upon him fifty years ago." Jaken was quite aware of this, and I wanted to keep up appearances; even if only to keep other youkai from Edo as long as possible.

Jaken struggled to the surface. "Yes…but I have heard that the spell was undone only recently." I quickly forced Jaken under once more. I didn't want that rumor to spread any more than it already had; even though it was the truth.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	237. Chapter 237

"Also, my staff has been pointing in a different direction. I believe this has something to do with Inuyasha's awakening." It was a rather logical theory. We had been following the staff in the same direct for the past few days, but if Inuyasha was moving; then so too would the staff. "By the way, my Lord…won't you release the staff…? I can't…breathe!"

Bubbles burst through the river as Jaken floated down stream with the current. I really should have let him go sooner. I was letting this situation with Inuyasha and Kagome affect me far more than it should.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	238. Chapter 238

I couldn't just walk up to Inuyasha and ask him if he knew where Father's final resting place was. My beast wouldn't allow for it. It was also highly doubtful that Inuyasha himself would view my appearance in a positive light. The last time the boy had seen me, he was convinced I was going to feast upon his bones.

I was also convinced that Kagome was by his side. I hadn't seen her in the dream realm since that first night, but I could think of no other place for her to be. What I needed was a plan.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	239. Chapter 239

Not just any plan would work. I needed something that would not only punish Inuyasha for his actions and scare Kagome into returning to her time; but, also have the benefit of testing Inuyasha's skills as a protector on the chance that Kagome stayed.

It was a task that I wasn't sure I was up for. Regardless of if the plan was a success, there was little room for my friendship with Kagome to stay as it was. She would either fear or hate me for my actions. My beast whimpered at the thought, begging me not to do this.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	240. Chapter 240

"Jaken." The imp ran up to me once he made it ashore.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"We will find out if Inuyasha knows the location of the tomb. As this was your idea; I want you to come up with a plan to find out the information. I doubt he'll be very forthcoming."

Jaken's eyes shined with unshed tears. I wasn't taking the coward's way out of this situation. I was merely giving Jaken a chance to show me the strategic side of him. I would use this opportunity to help train him further.

"I won't let you down, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	241. Chapter 241

Jaken's plan was the most convoluted I had ever encountered. It almost made me want to come up with one myself and be done with it. But, I had decided to view this as training for Jaken. We would execute his plan and review the results afterwards. Though, I did force him to convince me of the necessity for some of the details.

Why did I need to appear riding a giant oni? I was more than capable of flying or even utilizing my demonic form. Though, I had to admit that use of the Un-Mother was a perfect punishment.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	242. Chapter 242

Traveling by oni was not as annoying as I had assumed. Though the pace felt slower than I would have liked; the gait of the creature more than made up for it. I could hear shouts from the earth far below me as the palanquin was spotted. Unfortunately, I was too far away and too high up at the moment to hear more than muffled sounds.

On cue, I directed the oni to destroy the palanquin. It held the Un-Mother tightly in its fist. "Inuyasha, your mother!" Kagome's voice floated through the air and my breath caught in my chest.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	243. Chapter 243

It wasn't a surprise that she was here. I had suspected that she would be. My reaction however; that was a different story.

First, I was excited to finally be able to see Kagome in the waking world. That was quickly overcome with the guilt for what I was about to do. It was the anger that surprised me. Regardless of my actions tonight, she had no right to treat me any differently than she did.

Inuyasha has tried to kill her, yet here she was; standing by his side. Did it ever cross her mind to seek me out?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	244. Chapter 244

"You…" Inuyasha leapt toward the oni only to be blocked by Jaken and his flames. Impressively, he dodged; cursing as he landed.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"We kill him after our business is done." Jaken knew not to actually kill Inuyasha; but the boy didn't know that. Nor did Kagome.

"You…Sesshoumaru!" There was no missing the widening of Kagome's eyes. Did she not realize who I was until that moment?

"Admirable…so you remember your older brother?"

"Older brother? Your brother?" Kagome was shocked, not that I could blame her. She knew I had a younger brother, but not his name.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	245. Chapter 245

I looked down at Kagome. My beast wasn't the only one that hated what I had to do next. "A mortal girl?"

"Wh-What?" Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, sending a flash of anger through my body.

"Inuyasha…it suits you to stick to humans." The hiss of pain reached my ears as the chain around the Un-Mother's neck tightened.

Though this was more to punish Inuyasha, a part of me wanted to punish Kagome as well. She was my friend, not Inuyasha's. "Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a hanyou, whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	246. Chapter 246

Mother's lessons have never been so helpful as they were now. Without them, I would not have been able to keep a cold and indifferent look on my face at Kagome's reaction to my words.

"Sesshoumaru…you! Did you come all this way just to tell me that?" Inuyasha clenched his fist in anger.

"Fool! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our Father's grave."

"Grave? Who knows?!" I shouldn't be surprised. He never knew our Father and I doubted that human whore ever took him to pay his respects to our Father.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	247. Chapter 247

"Visible, but invisible…The true protector of the grave cannot see it. That is the clue to the gravesite." I recited.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! That's for sure!" His anger toward me was deeper than the things said this night. We were Pack; there was no need for such hostility between us. It was probably for the best that I would never know what that human whore told him about his youkai heritage. She was already dead.

"I see…Then it can't be helped. Your mother will suffer for it."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	248. Chapter 248

I whipped the giant oni, forcing it to cry out and clench his fist around the Un-Mother. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her attention focused on the youkai.

"Are you stupid?! My mother died a long time ago! As if I'd fall for such a trick!"

"Trick, huh?" Jaken knew Inuyasha wouldn't be fooled so easily. He didn't know about the legend regarding Tenseiga, but he had his own explanation to try and convince him. When I first heard his explanation, I didn't think it would work. But, I also didn't anticipate the Un-Mother riling Inuyasha up as much as she had.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	249. Chapter 249

"Do you not understand? Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshoumaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't believe that it's her. How mortifying it must be for your mother!" I could see the doubt wash over his face and nearly laughed.

"Inuyasha!" The Un-Mother shouted, adding to the tale. "I am returned from the dead…" The imps surrounding her pulled on the chains around her, forcing her to faint. I was quite impressed with her acting.

"Damn! Sankon Tessou!" Inuyasha shouted and leapt.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	250. Chapter 250

Inuyasha's attack severed the oni's hand. The youkai roared in pain as the Un-Mother fell to the ground. "Are you all right, Inuyasha's mother?" Kagome ran up to the youkai.

"Kagome! Take my mother and go!"

"You will not escape." I wasn't prepared for the rush of my beast against its cage. It did not want Kagome to leave. Frustrated, I whipped the oni again; uncaring as it screamed in pain. "You hopeless imbecile!" I whipped it again until it reached for the Un-Mother and its severed hand.

"Mother!" Inuyasha yelled as he run toward the youkai and Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	251. Chapter 251

Inuyasha blocked the oni from reaching the Un-Mother…with his body. It took all of my training not to groan at the action. If Kagome were to stay, was this how he planned on protecting her? Such actions could only go so far.

The Un-Mother gasped in horror as Inuyasha was impaled. Though she wasn't expecting the action, she continued to follow Jaken's plan. I had to shield my sensitive eyes as a bright light engulfed the Un-Mother, Inuyasha and Kagome; they were gone with the light.

"What a nuisance." Though, I was surprised that the plan was working so far.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	252. Chapter 252

"It's going well, my Lord. Just leave everything to Jaken!" It pleased me to see pride in my retainer. Regardless of how pleased I was my beast was anything but. It hated what was said and done in front of Kagome. I would be more than pleased once she returned to her rightful place in time. Being at war with my instincts was too much.

"You made me go along with this silly scheme…If it fails…you will die." It wasn't the first motivational death threat I had given Jaken; and it wouldn't be the last.

"Oh…Please leave it to me."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	253. Chapter 253

I watched Jaken from afar; though close enough that I could hear anything the Un-Mother learned. I couldn't keep the small smile off my face as Kagome stepped on Jaken taking Nintoujou away. She was just as feisty in the waking world as in the dream realm.

Surprisingly, as convoluted as it was, Jaken's plan worked. I walked toward Inuyasha and Kagome, keeping the smirk off my face. "Inuyasha…I know where the tomb is."

"What?! Sesshoumaru!" Using my demonic speed, I grabbed Inuyasha by the neck before he could move away. "Why you…!" I looked closely at his right eye.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	254. Chapter 254

"I never imagined it would be there! Very clever…That Father would pick such as place. The black pearl in the right…Father didn't want anyone to disturb his resting place so he hid is tomb there." It was rather genius, and something I should have expected from Father.

"You…" Inuyasha's hand gripped my own; trying to remove the hand. "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?!" The true protector cannot see it, I nearly smirked.

"So you were entrusted with the tomb unknowingly. Well then, would you like to visit Father's grave with me?" I almost hoped he wanted to.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	255. Chapter 255

I held up two fingers, emitting a spark deep into his right eye. Inuyasha groaned from the unexpected pain. "Master Inuyasha!" Myouga yelled, as if his support alone could assist the hanyou. I felt the sparks latch onto something solid in his eye. Slowly, I pulled my fingers back; extracting the black pearl.

I dropped Inuyasha unceremoniously to the ground the moment the black pearl was free. "Inuyasha!" My beast growled as Kagome ran to his side, holding him up.

"No wonder it was useless looking underground." I scoffed, doing everything in my power to ignore how close Kagome was.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	256. Chapter 256

For the first time in centuries, I could name the scent of happiness. Sun-kissed linen; the way Kagome smelled. With scent being the only sense that wasn't available in the dream realm I always imagined how she smelled. It was well worth the wait, but the timing could have been better by far.

"Visible, but invisible. The true protector of the grave cannot be seen. And…it is the black pearl imbedded in your right eye." I focused on stating the obvious under the guise of telling Inuyasha. In reality, it was all I could do to keep my mind straight.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	257. Chapter 257

"And just for that…You tricked me with my dead mother's image…!" Well, not just for that, no. But, I couldn't very well say that.

"It was a joke."

"Why you…! Unforgiveable!" Inuyasha slashed at me, only catching air. He would have to be much faster before he could hurt me. I attacked him in return with my whip.

"Die!" Surprisingly, Inuyasha was able to dodge for a while. Eventually, he was hit and thrown to the ground. The next hit I planned on leaving a mark; a reminder of his punishment.

The Un-Mother leapt in the path of the attack.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	258. Chapter 258

"Huh?!" Kagome's confusion spoke for all as the Un-Mother shattered at the impact of my whip.

"The Un-Mother?" Myouga's confusion joined Kagome's.

"She protected Inuyasha?"

"The Un-Mother is a youkai filled with motherly love. It's in her nature to try to protect children."

"My son…" The Un-Mother cried before I destroyed the remaining piece of her. It was truly a pity that the Un-Mother had to die.

"Hey you!" Kagome shouted at me. It was the first words she had spoken to me since I appeared.

"Don't interfere! Or else we'll both be killed." I scoffed at Myouga's warning.

"But-!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	259. Chapter 259

"Jaken!" I summoned my retainer. "Jaken!" It wasn't long before he crawled through the grass and ran to me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I have my Nintoujou back!" He held up the staff proudly. I took the staff from him, looking at the black pearl.

"How I have waited for this moment!" Jaken watched, supplying the magic to the staff, as I dropped the pearl to the ground; touching the end of the staff on the orb. The old man head rose and cackled.

"The old man laughs! The tomb will now open!" Jaken yelled as a portal opened above the pearl.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	260. Chapter 260

Neither of us hesitated in entering the portal. I was curious to see what Father's final resting place would be. What I saw was nothing like what I expected.

The moment we left the portal I was forced to create my youki cloud. Thankfully, I was quick enough that Jaken landed on the cloud as well. The last thing I needed was to try and catch the imp before he hit the ground.

The area was the least hospitable I've ever seen. Large rocks jutted from the earth in jagged formations; surrounding Father's enormous skeleton forever in his demonic form.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	261. Chapter 261

I stared at Father's remains and strangely felt empty. Should I not at least feel something? Slowly, I descended; prepared to search for the fang. It really could be anywhere in the land; but my gut was telling me otherwise.

Father was always protective of his swords. It felt right that even in death he would still be so. With a squawk from Jaken, I led us inside Father's skeleton. If my gut was right, then Tessaiga would be here.

The sheer size of Father's skeleton was awe inspiring. Especially when you consider that I nowhere near such a size.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	262. Chapter 262

Jaken and I landed in bones filling Father's enormous stomach. It was rather unnerving seeing the number of enemies he took with him to the grave. Glancing around, I didn't bother keeping the smirk off my face.

Near his spine, stuck in a golden pedestal was none other than Tessaiga. It had been centuries since I had last seen the fang; but at long last the search was finally over.

"I am finally here. To possess the sacred sword imbedded in my Father's bones. The lethal fang sword…known to kill a hundred youkai in a single stroke! Known as Tessaiga."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	263. Chapter 263

I placed my hand on Tessaiga's hilt and took a deep breath. The temptation to take the blade for the West was strong; but I knew that it wasn't needed. Tessaiga had a different role; keeping Kagome safe.

"Tessaiga was forged from one of his Father's fangs. Being in possession of this sword empowers you with as much strength as your father!" Jaken was in awe of the weapon.

I pulled at the blade, rewarded with nothing but an electric shock and pain. Jerking my hand back, I frowned as it turned blue from the damage caused by a curse.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	264. Chapter 264

"Can't pull it out?" Jaken was as dumbfounded as I. What could Father have done to prevent me from being able to wield, let alone grip Tessaiga? He knew I wanted to swords for the West, was this a measure to keep me from using them to protect our people? But, that was no longer the case. Wouldn't the curse be void since my intentions were different?

I watched as my hand returned to its normal color, though it still smoked from the blade's attack. "He was ever so cautious. There's a spell on it." I explained to my retainer.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	265. Chapter 265

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Hmm?" I looked up at Inuyasha's yell, nearly frowning as I saw Kagome with him on one of Father's ribs. What was he doing bringing her here? He leapt toward me, leaving Kagome on the rib. At least she was out of the way. Unfortunately though, I would probably have to make more of an effort to frighten her away from this time. Actions speak louder than words, and I may have to do something drastic.

"I haven't finished with you yet!" I dodged the hanyou as he crashed into the bones at our feet. "Damn! Where'd he go?!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	266. Chapter 266

I waited, floating in the air, as Inuyasha looked around for my location. It took someone with youkai senses far too long to notice me above them. "This is our Father's resting place. Be respectful!" He didn't need to put so much power into his leap. All it did was waste energy and destroy parts of Father's grave. I would have to work on training him properly…after I punished him for nearly killing my friend.

"You hypocrite! You're the one trying to rob his grave! Now get out of here!" I couldn't argue with that.

"Master Inuyasha! Look behind you!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	267. Chapter 267

"Behind me? Why?"

"That's the sword…made from your Father's fang…That's Tessaiga!" Myouga seemed surprised to see the fang here. Confirming that Inuyasha was Tessaiga's true protector. Why Father would have given Tessaiga to an infant to protect I'll never know.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha walked up to the sword, unimpressed by the appearance of the blade. "It's just an old, rusty sword! Tes-something-or-other?! Hah! You can't even cut a turnip with this!" Not in this form, but Tessaiga was built to conserve youki.

"Master Inuyasha! Please draw the sword out. Lord Sesshoumaru, you were unable to pull Tessaiga out. Isn't that so?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	268. Chapter 268

"And you say that Inuyasha can?" I didn't like that Myouga seemed so confident that Inuyasha would have no issues wielding Tessaiga. Could the curse be against me specifically regardless of my intention? Why would Father do such a thing? I glared at Father's old retainer.

"But of course! Master Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tessaiga! The fact that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha is proof of that!" The old flea moved farther from me, all but hiding behind Inuyasha's neck. He was showing quite a bit of courage today. "Now hurry, Master Inuyasha! Draw the sword out!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	269. Chapter 269

The confusion that spread on Inuyasha's face was quite embarrassing to watch. Did he know absolutely nothing of his youkai heritage?

"What inheritance?! What treasured sword! I could care less about this rusty sword! But Sesshoumaru! You've insulted me once too often! Now you'll die inside our Father's grave!" He once again leapt at me, claws extended. It took very little effort to dodge him.

"Where are you aiming?" I couldn't keep the taunt from escaping. All it did was infuriate him further. Each time I landed on the ground I leapt back into the air, dodging his wild attacks.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	270. Chapter 270

Inuyasha moved to punch me, once again missing my person. I flew further up to dodge the blow, causing Inuyasha to punch into Father's ribcage. The impact knocked him back to the ground. "Damn!"

"Such a childish attack!" I landed behind him, wanting to shake my head in disappointment. He may not have been in my care for long when he was a child, but I had hoped that he learned more than he was showing.

"Master Inuyasha! You cannot fight unarmed! Get the sword!"

"Shut up!" He should also know better than get annoyed at those trying to help.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	271. Chapter 271

I always considered myself to be fairly level headed. But, the moment that Kagome started shouting from her perch on Father's rib in support of Inuyasha, all that changed.

"Inuyasha! Just go and draw the sword out!"

"Kagome!" I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. Why was she not angrier at him for nearly killing her when they first met?

"Sesshoumaru couldn't do it! Now, if you pull it out with ease, Sesshoumaru's pride will be in shreds! How embarrassing for him!" How could she? Didn't she realize that everything I was doing right now was for her?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	272. Chapter 272

I was trying to protect her in the only way I could. She knew of my obligations to the West; the stubborn woman. A silent growl rumbled in my chest as I looked at her. Obviously she hasn't been frightened enough to run to the safety of her time. My beast howled in its cage as I thought of other ways to frighten her.

I glanced at Inuyasha, who looked far too excited at the idea of hurting my pride. "I see…All right! That'll be really fun to watch." He walked up to Tessaiga, my eyes narrowing in suppressed rage.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	273. Chapter 273

"Hey, I can't wait to see your face!" Inuyasha smirked as he stepped onto the pedestal, wrapping his hand around Tessaiga.

"No…! Master Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken gasped in horror as Inuyasha tried to pull out Tessaiga.

"I knew it! Tessaiga is destined to belong to Master Inuyasha!" A light radiated from where Tessaiga was plunged into the pedestal as Inuyasha pulled with all his might.

"Draw it out, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, causing my teeth to grind together in irritation. The light grew in intensity, chasing away the shadows of the tomb.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	274. Chapter 274

It was through strength of will alone that stopped me from squinting in the blinding light. Thankfully, it didn't last very long.

As the light slowly faded I wanted to laugh as Tessaiga was still firmly embedded in the pedestal. "Huh?" Kagome's confusion matched Inuyasha's.

"Huh?"

"Oh dear!" Jaken gasped, surprised by the outcome. Though, I had to admit that I too was surprised that the sword hadn't moved.

"Hey…" Inuyasha grabbed Myouga, squishing him between his claws as his eye twitched in irritation. Looks like it wasn't my pride that was hurt after all. "I couldn't pull it out!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	275. Chapter 275

"Wh-why?!" Myouga was beside himself; beliefs crushed. I almost felt bad for the old flea.

"Let's cut the comedy." It was time to continue the hanyou's punishment. I flew toward Inuyasha, who surprisingly dodged before sprinting away. It was surprised he was able to react so quickly while he was distracted. Though, I swiftly caught up to him, pinning him to Father's ribcage.

Lifting my free claw, I tried not to smirk. "My dokkasou will sublimate you!" A green glow emanated from my claws a moment before I lunged at him. The poison wasn't strong enough to kill, just maim.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	276. Chapter 276

Surprisingly, Inuyasha was able to jerk away enough to avoid my dokkasou. Father's ribcage held up as well as I would have expected for ancient, dried bones. A large of the ribs melted on contact from my dokkasou; the hole gradually getting bigger with each second that passed.

Watching the ribs melt was just enough of a distraction for Inuyasha to escape my grasp. He sprinted across the space, but as before, I was easily able to catch up. "You won't get away!"

"Why you-!" Inuyasha clawed at me, only to hit air as I flew above him once again.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	277. Chapter 277

I was so focused on whipping and beating Inuyasha everything else seemed to fade away. If I were in any other battle I wouldn't have allow it, but this was Inuyasha. What kind of damage could he inflict upon me?

Every time I looked at him I was having a hard time keeping the image of Kagome's blood staining his claws out of my mind. Yes, she seemed perfectly fine; even friendly with the hanyou. But, that didn't make me feel any better.

Kagome was the only person I could call a friend and my own blood nearly killed her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	278. Chapter 278

My battle with Inuyasha was turning out to be less of a punishment. I wanted to hurt him; not to teach him a lesson, but because it would make me feel better.

So when Inuyasha tried to yell out Kagome's name, my first reaction was to punch him in the gut followed by his face as hard as I could. He had no right to say her name. He didn't even know her!

He struggled to get up from the blows only to fly at me. All I had to do to stop him was hold out my clawed hand.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	279. Chapter 279

My dokkasou was already glowing around my other hand as I brought it up to his line of sight. "This is it!" The glow around my claws intensified; blanketing the tomb in an eerie light. "Disappear!" Holding tightly to his stomach, I leapt in the air, forcing him back to the ground; knocking the breath from his lungs.

Flexing my hand, I couldn't wait to feel Inuyasha's blood on my claws. Finally, I would make him pay for all the embarrassment he's caused; those that perished at the hands of the Panthers, Father's demise, and Kagome's fear.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	280. Chapter 280

"Huh?!" I paused in Inuyasha's destruction, slowly turning my head to look at Kagome. I could hardly believe what I was seeing; and from the look on Kagome's face, neither could she. Out of anyone, it was she that freed Tessaiga; the only human in the tomb.

Was the curse more to keep youkai away and not directed at me personally? It would explain the reaction with Inuyasha. It would be typical of Father to allow only a human to free his legendary weapon.

Kagome stopped staring at the sword, focusing her attention to us sheepishly. "Sorry…I pulled it out."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	281. Chapter 281

"Sorry…" Kagome looked at the blade again as Jaken spoke; the first to compose themselves.

"Im…impossible! Inuyasha, let alone Lord Sesshoumaru, could not budge Tessaiga…How could a mere mortal…?" I couldn't look away from Kagome, not that I needed to. Inuyasha was no theat.

"You shouldn't have looked away!" The hanyou clawed at me while I was distracted. The attack was easily dodged and I used this opportunity to stand before Kagome. Her scent assaulted me, making me wish things weren't turning out this way. Maybe I could salvage some of our friendship if she thought I was someone else.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	282. Chapter 282

"Huh?!" My sudden appearance surprised her.

"Just who are you? Why were you able to draw out the sword?" Confusion flashed in her eyes. She was so certain it was me at first, but now she was beginning to question things. I had never told her what time period I resided. Perhaps I could convince her she met my ancestor when we find each other in the dream realm again.

"I guess he's no longer interested in you and your life's been spared, huh?" Myouga needed to learn to keep in mouth shut at times.

"Fool!" Inuyasha growled at him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	283. Chapter 283

"Sesshoumaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!" Oh how little you know brother. Kagome has more to do with me than you will ever realize. When she finally comes to her senses and leaves this time period you will never see her again. I on the other hand will continue to see her in the dream realm. It was hard keeping the smugness off my face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, bringing my attention back to her. Those deep blue eyes bore into mine with such determination. It was lovely. "Don't come near me or I'll kill you!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	284. Chapter 284

This was a different side to Kagome I've never seen before. I always knew she had a fiery spirit; but watching her in what she believed to be a life or death situation was something completely different. Perhaps if I wasn't successful in scaring her away she wouldn't be in as much danger as I first thought. But, that didn't mean I was going to give up this plan.

"Neither you nor I could draw out Tessaiga. Yet she had no trouble against the barrier. You expect me to let her go?" It was a valid excuse I gave Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	285. Chapter 285

"I don't know why the barrier had no effect on her! But she's only a human girl! Kagome! Hand over Tessaiga to Sesshoumaru!" It was disgusting how scared he was for her. Was it not only a few nights ago that he was trying to kill her? What changed his tune so quickly? Though, it was likely Kagome's unique personality that sparked the change.

I blinked as Kagome pointed Tessaiga at me, as though it weren't a priceless heirloom. "No! He couldn't pull out the sword! That means he's not the rightful owner! I will not give it to him."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	286. Chapter 286

"Fool!" Inuyasha growled, experiencing Kagome's stubbornness first hand. She could be quite vexing when she put her mind to something. "A mortal girl has nothing to do with this! Stop interfering!"

Incensed, Kagome swung Tessaiga around, pointing at the hanyou. I almost laughed at his folly. I might not have to punish him any further; Kagome would do so for me. "Stop interfering, you say?!" As if she had forgotten the situation she found herself in; Kagome hesitantly looked between the sword and myself.

The fear in her eyes cut me deep. She had to think I was someone else.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	287. Chapter 287

This was the reaction I wanted; yet it pained me far more than I expected. If she was scared enough she would go back; she had to. Humans were full of self-preservation, why else would they rise to be the dominant species in the future?

But that fear…

She had never looked at me in such a way, and it was this look that made me question the plan. Was this really the right way to go about keeping her safe? Was I scaring her for her own good; or, as I suspected, was I scaring her as a punishment?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	288. Chapter 288

Kagome was my friend, yet the moment she came to the past she never even thought to seek me out. I would have kept her safe. We may not have been as close as we once were, but she would always be important to me. My beast would make sure of that.

He craved Kagome in a way I could barely comprehend. It wasn't just me the felt betrayed as she called for Inuyasha to protect her; it was my beast as well. I clenched my jaw, ignoring the pain her fear brought.

It was too late to change plans.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	289. Chapter 289

I glanced at my brother, already feeling guilt for what I was going say. "Inuyasha…You seem to be very interested in the actions of a human. Why protect her?" I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear; a nervous gesture I rarely gave into any more. "Why let her go? Why love her?" Running my claws through my hair, I slowly walked toward him; ignoring Kagome.

"I certainly did not inherit from our father the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have." No, I only held compassion for one human; and event that was questionable at the moment.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	290. Chapter 290

There was little doubt in my mind that if Kagome ever discovered that it was really me doing and saying these things she would never forgive me. It would truly be the end of our friendship. Yet, that knowledge did not still my actions.

"It was this feeling for a mortal woman, your mother, this weakness of the heart, that caused Father to end up like this." I gestured to the bones around us. "Tainted blood courses through your body! Is it this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	291. Chapter 291

If Kagome wasn't holding Tessaiga, I would never consider what I was about to do. Tessaiga would keep her safe; I knew this. However, I would be surprised if anyone other than Myouga knew as well. Prepared for the onslaught on my control from my inner beast; I turned back to Kagome. Swallowing hard, I refused to hesitate.

Raising my hand, I sprayed her with my dokkasou. The thing that brought us together would be the very thing that ended our friendship. It was rather fitting. Her screams for Inuyasha made keeping my beast under control more difficult than needed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	292. Chapter 292

Inuyasha's yells fell on deaf ears as I watched the rib above her melt with my poison. I had aimed for the object; close enough that it would appear she would be harmed without actually harming her. It was a delicate balancing act I hoped I would never have to do again.

I didn't stop spraying my dokkasou until both Kagome and Tessaiga were covered in the melted rib. My beast howled in its cage, threatening to break free. I stared at the melted pile for a moment longer, using the time to regain control. "So totally useless, right, Inuyasha?"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	293. Chapter 293

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha was furious, nearly as much as my beast.

"Humans…" I turned my attention back to my brother. "As well as hanyou." As expected, Inuyasha let his emotions get the best of him. He sprinted toward me, preparing to attack.

"Why…!" He leaped in the air as I watched him with a bored expression on my face. "Sankon Tessou!" It took little effort to dodge the attack. Flying into the air, I used Mokomoko-sama to grab him before he could land; dragging him toward me.

"Wake up! With tainted blood like yours, you cannot touch me!" Not without training.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	294. Chapter 294

There's still a chance that Kagome would refuse to run home. If I wanted to protect her, I needed to make sure Inuyasha was up for the task. Not only did I have a duty to the West, but Kagome would never come near if she learned the truth of who I was.

I released Inuyasha from Mokomoko-sama's grasp. Spinning him as he rushed to the bones below. Upon impact, he slid into Father's ribcage. "Damn!" He cursed as he struggled to stand. I stayed in the air, hovering by my youki and whipping the boy.

"What can hanyous do?!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	295. Chapter 295

My beast was no longer the only one uncomfortable with this situation. The plan had become a disaster. I was supposed to be cold and unfeeling. But instead, my emotions were running rampant; and I couldn't stop it.

I whipped Inuyasha harder, angry at the lack of control over my emotions. Mother would be so disappointed in me if she could see this. "You're just a hanyou!" My whip hit Inuyasha in just the right angle to lift him in the air, smacking into Father's ribs before sending him crashing back down.

"Hanyou, huh?" He struggled to get up again.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	296. Chapter 296

How could Kagome not even think of searching for me? What was so much better about Inuyasha? He literally tried to kill her, yet she expected his protection? What made her think he wouldn't turn on her at first chance?

I was letting my rage take over, and I was beginning not to care. Inuyasha was protecting his face from my whip, which only enraged me further. Why was he always so much more important and me? Even Father gave his life for the hanyou when he was just born! Father never would have done something like that for me.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	297. Chapter 297

All my life I strived for perfection in everything. It was the only way I would get positive recognition from my parents. I craved that recognition; needed it to survive. Inuyasha had it handed to him; he had everything.

The only thing I ever had given to me was Kagome and her friendship. Now, not even that was there. Kagome had chosen the hanyou, and the knowledge hurt. This whole time; I wasn't trying to protect Kagome or train Inuyasha. I was trying to make them feel the pain I was feeling at her ultimate betrayal.

So, no more pretending.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	298. Chapter 298

Inuyasha stared at the melted bone covering Kagome; the sight alone riling him up further. He had no right to be so concerned over her. Not after trying to kill her.

"It doesn't matter whether one is human or youkai! I can't forgive you for playing with my mother's memory…But for her sake, I will not lose to you!" He sprinted toward me quicker than I expected; emotions fueling his speed enough for him to actually hit my armor.

I was shocked. He shouldn't have been able to do so no matter how angry he got. It just wasn't possible.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	299. Chapter 299

I flew up, trying to avoid another attack. Emotions clouded judgement and control; he should have gotten sloppier the angrier he got. What was happening?

"This one's for my mother! And this one is for…" Inuyasha leap at me again, clawing my chest. "Kagome!" Sparks flew from my armor at the contact. I fell back, needing to assess the situation. To say I was stunned was putting it mildly. How could he use his emotions in such a way to enhance his skills? Was this a human trait?

"Wh-why?! It was useless a minute ago…" Jaken was just as stunned.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	300. Chapter 300

I could think of no other reason other than the human blood in his veins to explain the change in his fighting. Humans have always been emotional creatures, but I never considered it to be an asset. Composing myself, I flew back into the air as Inuyahsa tried landing another punch. He missed, punching the ground instead.

I landed behind him, the force of my landing shattering my armor. The cracks Inuyasha's attack created were worse than I thought. I needed to take this fight more seriously. Though, I wasn't going to ignore the chance to keep goading my brother.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	301. Chapter 301

I was still angry and had no plans to stop taking my anger out on Inuyasha. I smirked, he had no idea his emotions helped him in battle. I would be sure to keep it that way for now.

"Anger over a mere mortal woman? You act in the heat of passion and rush to your death…You are a truly pitiful fellow."

"Why you…! I'll slit you open and cut out your guts! For Kagome, who died a senseless death!" As if on cue, Kagome popped out from the pile of melted bone; gasping for air and still holding Tessaiga.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	302. Chapter 302

Kagome let out a sign of relief. "I thought I was a goner!" Her appearance evaporated all of Inuyasha's anger.

"Wh-hat!?" He was dumbfounded to see her alive. It was almost amusing. Kagome stood, ignoring everyone until her eyes found me.

"Huh?!" She pointed Tessaiga at me; once again forgetting that it was a priceless heirloom. "Hey you! You actually tried to kill me!" Ignoring the fact that I knew she was safe the whole-time due to Tessaiga; what did it matter? Inuyasha had tried to kill her. Why were my actions so different? I narrowed my eyes at her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	303. Chapter 303

She walked toward Inuyasha in a way that she didn't have to take her eyes off me. "Well, you're going to regret it now! Get ready." Without hesitation, she handed Tessaiga over to Inuyasha. "Here!"

"Huh?"

"I think this sword has special powers. Go for it!" She was far too excited over the prospect of giving the sword to Inuyasha. Yes, I wanted the blade; but not as much as I wanted to make her suffer for betraying me. All this was doing was digging her into a deeper hole.

"How…how come you're so energetic?" Hn, even Inuyasha had noticed.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	304. Chapter 304

"Huh?" She hummed as she stared at her hand. Ah, she was filled with adrenaline from her near-death experience. She should not be confused; as she was the one that taught me about the effects of adrenaline. Perhaps she was having a hard time believing she really was safe and in one piece?

"I see…the sword's barrier protected you." I said it only as a kindness for our years of friendship; yet it was ignored. Kagome was so focused on Inuyasha she was ignoring anything I had to say. How dare she! I felt my beast slam against its cage.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	305. Chapter 305

Did none of them realize how dangerous this situation was? If I were a real enemy did they really think I would just stand around while they talked amongst themselves? How had Inuyasha survived with this mentality? He was going to get Kagome killed if nothing changed.

My beast slammed against its cage once more. The bones beneath my feet rumbled at the strength of my rage. Betrayer or not; Kagome deserved more than this. If they didn't want to take things seriously, I'd force them to. I scoffed, disgusted at the three of them.

"Listen to you, prattling on!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	306. Chapter 306

Inuyasha once feared my beast; and that was when it wasn't even mad at him. I felt my eyes change shape as my beast began to crawl out of its cage. I glared at Inuyasha through the colored vapors of my youki. I was going to teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

One should never disregard their enemy. They should never expect leniency; to do so would be to embrace death. An unearthly wind picked up and using my youki, I sent skulls flying from the ground to hit Inuyasha's face.

He didn't even flinch.

I grew angrier.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	307. Chapter 307

Kagome ran behind Inuyasha, fully expecting him to protect her. All it did was enrage me and my beast further. If Kagome felt so strongly that Inuyasha could protect her, fine. I would have him prove himself. When he fails it will show Kagome how wrong she was to seek protection from someone other than me.

"We'll see if a hanyou can wield the Tessaiga! I will bear witness!" The wind around me grew stronger as I dropped all control from around my beast. My eyes blead red as I felt my body lengthen and shift into my demonic form.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	308. Chapter 308

It had been a long time since I have given my beast full control; and certainly never when he was this angry. There was no concern that my beast would harm the two of them enough to cause permanent injury. But they didn't know that.

My youki condensed my form into a small ball; zipping around in the air. Were it not for the lack of pain when shifting I would have been confused as to why I had to shrink down before exploding into my demonic form.

Bones crunched beneath my feet as I growled, pleased to be free.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	309. Chapter 309

Looking at the small creatures before me, I growled again. Beta and Mine looked thoroughly frightened; as they should. They have displeased their Alpha. Walking toward them, I could hear Mine's shock at my transformation. I nearly growled at the picture of Mine cowering behind Beta. She need not fear her Alpha; she would be safe.

"Ha! Now he's shown his true colors!" I did not like the tone in Beta's voice. He was still disrespecting his Alpha.

 **"** **Beta! You will submit!"** I barked out. Beta just laughed and I narrowed my eyes. Beta would learn to respect his Alpha.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	310. Chapter 310

The blatant disrespect from Beta was too much. I was his Alpha. I would stay his Alpha; until he could defeat me in battle.

"And just because he coveted this Tessaiga…Does this sword really have such awesome powers?" Beta swung Father's fang at me, forcing me to take a few steps back.

 **"** **Watch what you are doing Beta!"** I barked at him angrily. He was not ready to fight for dominance. Should he attack, I would be forced to put him in his place.

"Kagome! Hide nearby."

"Nearby? Where?" Mine glanced around for safety; it was unnecessary. She was safe.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	311. Chapter 311

I would always keep Mine safe…she was Mine. Beta should know this. I growled at the further proof of disrespect. I am Alpha; it is my job to keep the Pack safe. But, it was also my job to discipline Pack as needed. Beta needed disciplined.

Beta leapt into the air, preparing to attack with Father's fang. "Okay! Now show me, Tessaiga, your power!"

 **"** **Submit!"** I snapped at Beta. He was making disciplining him harder than it needed to be. Beta dodged my jaws and hit me in the back with Father's fang. I didn't even feel the blade's touch.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	312. Chapter 312

As I came crashing down from my lunge to bite Beta, I was careful not to land on Mine. I crushed the ribs not far from where she stood. It was no wonder Beta told Mine to hide; he was going to get her hurt. I would have to keep her location in mind at all times to avoid unintentionally harming her.

Unfortunately, Beta was taking full advantage of my decrease in speed. Each time I pounced, clawed, and snapped at him he would dodge without issue. I would be forced to slow him down in order to discipline him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	313. Chapter 313

Smiling, I let my saliva spill over my lips. The bones at my feet began to melt and fumes rose into the air. The vapors were not potent enough to cause harm to skin; only make things difficult to breathe. It would force Beta to slow down but would not harm Mine.

Her lack of proper clothing did not escape my notice. Perhaps that was why she betrayed her Alpha. I had not provided for her as a good Alpha should. But, I was unaware of this need; it wasn't voiced. No Alpha could fix what they did not know.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	314. Chapter 314

I would prove to Mine that I was a good Alpha. I would discipline Beta; I would provide everything she needed. Then, she will agree to be Alpha Bitch.

Beta held a hand over his nose as the fumes rose in the air. "Why…! Kagome! A miasma! Don't breathe it in!" I growled again at Beta. I would not harm Mine! I was a good enough Alpha that I kept the Pack safe.

"Don't breathe it in?!"

"Up! Escape upwards!" Beta used Father's fang to point the direction for her, in case she didn't hear. I growled; leaping at him.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	315. Chapter 315

I focused on Beta; ignoring all others. He was beginning to slow down, and his discipline would soon begin. I stood still as Beta slid on the melted bones and into Father's rib. The poison had risen far above his head and were it any other time, I would be proud of his endurance.

Beta leaped into the air, attempting to clear the fumes. It only made my job easier. The vapors had done their job; Beta was slow and having a hard time moving.

Unhurriedly, I stood on my hind legs. Carefully, I reached for Beta with my jaw.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	316. Chapter 316

Beta froze as I pulled him back into the fumes by my mouth. I didn't want the effect of the vapors to fade too quickly. I looked down at him trapped in my teeth before shaking my head side to side. The action wouldn't seriously injure Beta, but it would show him who was dominant.

Beta yelled in pain as my fangs pressed into his flesh. He glanced at Father's fang that was still held in his grasp. "Even a useless sword like this has to be more irritating than a mosquito bite!" Beta swung the sword into my eye.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	317. Chapter 317

I reared back, growling in pain. Rolling over, I tried to dislodge Father's fang from my eye. I quickly realized this would not work. Beta was still holding fast to the fang, keeping it in place. Leaping high into the air, I broke through Father's skeleton, hoping to jar Beta free. Thankfully, this worked.

Beta slipped from my mouth, holding tightly to the fur on my jaw, as I shook my head back and forth to relieve the lingering pain in my eye. No one enjoyed being disciplined, but Pack wasn't supposed to blind their Alpha for doing his job!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	318. Chapter 318

Beta's weight suddenly disappeared from my jaw. Not trusting him not to take advantage of my vulnerability, I opened my one good eye in time to see him land on Father's armor. I kept my one eye open, trained on Beta as I blinked and shook my head to dissipate the last of the pain.

 **"** **Respect your Alpha!"** I barked at him only to be ignored once again. Beta was too busy speaking with Mine and the flea. This is unacceptable! Beta should know better than to ignore an enemy let alone his Alpha! I growled, pouncing at Beta again.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	319. Chapter 319

Beta dodged, the effect of the fumes gone. I swatted at him, hoping to pin him under my paws. I grew frustrated as Beta continued to evade my claws, smacking them with Father's fang when able. Once again, he jumped back and started conversing with Mine.

Will he never learn how dangerous this was! I growled as Mine encouraged his behavior. As Alpha, I needed to correct this before it became a habit. I licked my paw, stinging a little from Father's fang, as I thought of how best to teach them.

The scent of Mine's tears made me pause.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	320. Chapter 320

I growled. What did Beta do to make Mine cry? He should respect her just as he would his Alpha. I focused on their conversation, needing to know what Beta did.

"Don't cry!" Beta yelled. I growled again, but instead of crying harder; Mine yelled right back, proving again that she'd be a great Alpha Bitch.

"You expect me to laugh?!"

"Shut up! I'm saying I'll protect you!" Mine looked stunned. Beta needed to communicate better. Mine wasn't inu and needed things explained differently. Beta of all people knew this. I narrowed my eyes, displeased with his lack of knowledge.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	321. Chapter 321

I walked over to the two; reminding them of the task at hand. Beta left Mine's side, Father's fang held over his shoulder. He was taking his time joining me and I growled at him. Everything about Beta showed his lack of respect towards his Alpha.

"Damn! What the heck anyway?" Beta brought Father's fang between us. "Come, beast dog!" The fang started pulsing, sending out waves of Father's youki. I watched closely as Beta inspected the fang in wonder.

I could clearly hear Father's command to stand down. I frowned at the fang. He was no longer my Alpha.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	322. Chapter 322

Father had no right to command me, not anymore; not through death. I was my own Alpha. I pulsed my own youki in response; telling Father that I would not listen. His youkai sent a shockwave toward me; punishment for my disrespect. He was no longer Alpha! I didn't need to listen!

Growling, I leapt high into the air. I would silence the fang! I would prove to Father that I deserved the title of Alpha! Left claw extended, I reached for the fang; expecting to feel it shatter between my claws.

Instead, white hot pain coursed through my body.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	323. Chapter 323

I landed hard on my side, confused over what had happened. Pain still filled me; more pain that I had ever encountered before. I whimpered, forcing myself to stand. Lying on the ground before an enemy was just as dangerous as ignoring them. I would teach Beta this through example.

Standing sent spikes of pain through my shoulder. It was then I noticed the damage Beta had caused with Father's fang. I stared at him as he looked at the fang in surprise. Father's youki pulsed, chastising me for my actions.

All the while, blood poured from my missing arm.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	324. Chapter 324

"This…fang!" Beta swung Father's fang around. His voice sounded muffled to my ears; I was losing too much blood. "A fang…! What an heirloom the old man left me! Hey, Sesshoumaru, listen up! Here we are, two brothers, fighting for our Father's treasure, compared to his magnificence, we're nothing! Do you understand? We're battling it out now, on top of our Father's body!" Beta laughed. "We're nowhere near is equal."

Beta might not be, but I was. I had become Alpha! I growled at Beta. Father was this big because he was old. But, age did not always equal power.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	325. Chapter 325

"I don't have any memories of being loved by my Father! But he chose to hide his fang inside my eye! And I ain't giving up this sword! Not to anyone! Not even to my 'fine' older brother!" I lunged at Beta, enraged by his disrespect.

I did not get very far.

Beta slashed at my chest.

I fell.

My whole body hurt, and I could feel unconsciousness press upon on me. I couldn't pass out; not here. Using the last of my strength I focused my youki into a small orb. Shooting through the sky, I left the tomb.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	326. Chapter 326

Once again, I had demolished my grotto in the dream realm. The rage, betrayal, and embarrassment I felt was beyond measure. To be crippled by my own brother; how could I face anyone in the West? I had proven without a doubt that I couldn't protect myself. The West was lost to me.

Snarling, I looked around for anything that was left I could destroy. But, I had been here for days while my body was recovering. I had already destroyed everything; even the pool of water was toxic. I made certain the grotto would never be the same again.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	327. Chapter 327

I sat among the ruins of what was once my sanctuary. Now, instead of an escape it mirrored what would become of my life. I'd been groomed to take over as Lord and Protector of the West; the first step in my goal of supreme conquest. But at every test, I had failed.

The Panther Tribe decimated the Western people; soldiers and civilians alike. Now, I was crippled; unable to protect the West with my full strength. Once Mother learned of this I could only imagine the repercussions.

"Oh my God, what happened here?" My blood froze at the voice.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	328. Chapter 328

I didn't say a word; not having anything to say. I could hear her feet crunching on the gravel that remained from the boulders we used to sit and talk on. "Sesshoumaru, what-" I didn't even need to look up to know she noticed my lack of arm. "It was you."

The disbelief in her voice made me snort. "You- I can't believe you!" Anger laced her words and I looked up, narrowing my eyes at her. "What is wrong with you!?" I just glared, refusing to answer. "You were supposed to be my friend! Friends don't attack each other!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	329. Chapter 329

"Yet, you are friends with Inuyasha, even after he nearly beheaded you." My voice was calm, keeping up my cold, uncaring facade.

"You tried to kill me!" I snorted again, looking away disinterested.

"You were perfectly safe holding Tessaiga."

"You didn't know that!" She growled. I glanced at her, giving her a look implying she was being a fool. It only riled her further. "What the hell was all this about!?" I refused to tell her how betrayed I felt over her choosing Inuyasha's protection over my own. She was no longer privy to such intimate thoughts.

"Go home Kagome."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	330. Chapter 330

"Excuse me? I don't have to go anywhere. This grotto is...was as much mine as it was yours." I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. She really could be quite dense sometimes.

"Go home to your own time. You don't belong here."

"You think I don't know that!?" She stomped closer toward me. "I have a duty to find the Shikon no Kakera before they fall into the wrong hands. You of all people should understand duty comes before wants." I snarled, standing to face her down.

"Yet the hanyou aids you; not I."

"Your duty is to the West!"

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	331. Chapter 331

We stared at each other; neither wishing to be the first to look away, the first to back down. I hadn't meant to let it slip that it bothered me that Inuyasha was helping her; but that was always one of the problems with Kagome. I told her things without meaning too. It didn't help that she was right. My duty is to the West; at least it was.

After the span of many heartbeats, Kagome sighed and looked away. I couldn't even feel smug about the small victory. "Just, leave us alone for now on."

"I can't do that."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	332. Chapter 332

Kagome's eyes snapped back to mine, the fire within them starting to ignite once more. If I wanted to salvage anything between us I would be forced to explain. Did I want to salvage our friendship? My beast slammed against its cage, refusing to allow me to consider any other option.

"Inuyasha needs to learn how to wield Tessaiga. I will need to teach him through battle."

"Well, if you didn't act like such a jerk maybe you would've had the chance to teach him normally." She snapped. I watched as she stomped around the destroyed grotto, grumbling to herself.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	333. Chapter 333

Eventually, Kagome took a deep breath and turned to face me once more. "Alright." She nodded, as if finally deciding on something. "You're going to do whatever it is you're planning. I can't do anything about that." She folded her arms across her chest. "But, I'm not going to sit back and let you kill him."

The area where my arm used to be throbbed at her words. Of course she wouldn't. The hanyou was more important to her than I was. She saw him in a different light, something other than a friend. My beast howled at the realization.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	334. Chapter 334

"You need not fear for the hanyou's life." I sneered, turning my attention away from her. I had no idea when the change in her affections toward the hanyou appeared. That first night she was angry and nearly terrified of him. Now, I could see the soft look in her eyes when she spoke. She cared for the hanyou in the same way I had cared for her.

More reasons why Mother's right regarding the weakness of emotions. Had I never grown to care for Kagome I never would have lashed out feeling betrayed and I'd still have my arm.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Word Count: 100


	335. Chapter 335

I awoke feeling weak and tired. The forest I found myself in didn't seem familiar, but I wasn't concerned. My beast had chosen this place to recover; it was safe. I closed my eyes, taking inventory of my injuries. Everything had healed by this point, all except for my arm.

It was no longer bleeding, but I was an inu, not a lizard. My arm wouldn't grow back.

The flesh around the stump had healed over while I slept, but it was still tender. I would need to be careful while I learned how to survive while missing a limb.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	336. Chapter 336

I made the decision not to return to the West; at least not yet. I wouldn't abandon my duty, not by far. Instead of protecting the borders, I would wander the whole of the land. It would be difficult for Mother to find me. Then, she might not learn of my shame.

I also made a point to keep an ear out for any rumors about the Shikon. Just because I wasn't traveling with Kagome didn't mean I couldn't help. Whenever I saw her in the dream realm next I hoped to be able to aid her in her quest.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	337. Chapter 337

Kagome was right when she said she had a duty to collect the Shikon no Kakera. I understood duty more than anyone and was a fool to try and turn her away from hers. Not that I'd tell her that. But, I would show her I understood by helping in any way I could.

I wouldn't go as far as collect the shards on her behalf. That would dishonor her; sending the message she wasn't capable of collecting them on her own. But, I would support her in other ways; like helping Inuyasha master Tessaiga. Once I figured out how.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	338. Chapter 338

With the debacle that was our last encounter; I would be unable to come anywhere near Inuyasha or Kagome without starting a fight. Even if I didn't take things seriously, there was no guarantee things wouldn't escalate. My arm was proof of that.

So, I would have to adjust my behavior each time we met. Kagome would not be pleased with our next encounter; but maybe if I said something to her beforehand she wouldn't be as angry. I snorted, dismissing the idea.

Kagome would have to trust me. If she reacted differently to the battle Inuyasha wouldn't trust her.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	339. Chapter 339

Everyday tasks were now the source of all my frustration. It wasn't just because I was missing an arm. No, the frustration all stemmed from Jaken and his incessant need to cater to me. I might be crippled but I wasn't an invalid.

"Allow me, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken held a bowl of food closer for me to reach. I glared, gnashing my teeth.

"Jaken." I warned, causing the imp to flinch. I've been toying with sending him on a fool's errand to keep from killing him out of frustration. "Go and find a powerful youkai whose arm I can use."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	340. Chapter 340

"So, what do you know about Kitsune?" I raised an eyebrow at the question. I wasn't expecting to see Kagome in the dream realm so soon; and, I certainly wasn't expecting her to act like nothing had happened between us. She really was far too forgiving.

"They are tricksters, not to be taken lightly. Illusions can be far more destructive than many would think."

"What do you know about raising one?" I blinked, unsure of how to process her question. Raise a Kitsune? Why would she need to know such a thing? She isn't…My eyes widened as my beast snarled.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	341. Chapter 341

"No!" Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Inuyasha and I ran into an orphaned Kitsune, Shippou. He's traveling with us now." My beast calmed at her words. Of course she would adopt a Kitsune; nothing would be easy for her in the era.

"Kitsune will mature mentally far quicker than their bodies and youki. Raising a kit is no easy task as it is in their nature to cause and find trouble." She huffed before flopping on the ground next to me.

"I was afraid you'd say that. But, I couldn't abandon him."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	342. Chapter 342

We sat together in silence for a long while. I couldn't remember the last time we did that; just sat, enjoying each other's company. The moment would have been perfect had I not destroyed the grotto.

I frowned, looking around that the result of my tantrum. "I'm sorry." I whispered, "For more than just the grotto." Kagome was the only person I would ever dream of apologizing to; she was the only person who mattered.

She rested her head on my shoulder as she once did in our youth. It was her way of letting me know I was forgiven.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	343. Chapter 343

"So, I was wrong." She lifted her head from my shoulder and leaned back to stare at the sky. "There are youkai in my time." I wondered what made them show themselves now of all times. I didn't like the thought of her in danger from youkai in her time.

Perhaps this was a way I could protect her? If youkai were still alive in her time I could be there to keep her safe. "Tell me where you live." She knew my train of thought and shook her head.

"Inuyasha and I have it covered. He'll keep me safe."

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


	344. Chapter 344

Wandering the whole of the Western Lands was interesting. The human warlords were everywhere. I couldn't travel for a day without running into one. They fell easily.

Jaken had thankfully taken my fool's errand to heart. Periodically he would lead me to a powerful youkai I would kill before harvesting their arm. Of course there was no use in trying to use the arm as a replacement. But, I was hesitant to take this from my retainer. He seemed, almost happy with the search.

It was also interesting hearing rumors of Inuyasha. He was making quite the name for himself.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

Work Count: 100


End file.
